Sleep, Baby Sleep
by broken-hearts-always-lie
Summary: After Delphine and Sarah have an altercation, Cosima finds herself on an impromptu road trip with a pregnant Helena and a broken heart. When DYAD (and a much darker, protective Delphine) and an unknown clone are close on their heels, the two are forced to confront several problems they've refused to acknowledge. Set just after 3x01.
1. Chapter 1

A warm body pressed up against Cosima's back as she smiled contently, letting a tired moan escape her lips as she shifted inside of her sleeping bag. A warm nose gave an Eskimo kiss against the nape of her neck, blowing a hot breath against her. Cosima pulled the sleeping bag closer to her as she let out a soft giggle, "Del', stop it that tickles!"

The nose snorted as a thin arm wrapped around her waist, "Sestra Cosima, you... warmer than other Sestras."

Cosima's eyes snapped open as the last twenty-four hours hit her like a spring tide, bits and pieces coming back and fourth due to having been higher than a kite (she didn't prefer the vaporizer, but clearly it worked).

 _Cosima was staying at Alison's for a weekend because.. because.. Delphine had come by Alison's house while the kids were there. She had brought men from DYAD, and had been demanding she went with her... Sarah and Delphine were arguing-no it was acceptable to say they were full out screaming on the front porch. Cosima had been in the basement when she saw a man walking towards the back door, acting on instinct she grabbed her 'clone phone' and high tailed it by sneaking out Gemma's window after nearly giving the poor girl a heart attack._

 _Helena was outside... "We need to protect babies, Sestra."_

 _Cosima didn't question the cryptic message nor the nitrogen tank in her arms and lead her towards the garage without getting noticed. They took the smaller car-she sent an apology to Alison later on after she got far enough to rent a car and left the location for her to find it. Helena kept on asking for ice cream, then macaroni and cheese, then both..._

The thought of watching her eat ice cream on macaroni made her stomach knot up in complaint. She wasn't normally one to judge others' eating habits, but that had taken more restraint than she was used to.

Helena's arm drew Cosima in closer, causing the brunette to squirm. "Where are we?"

Helena grumbled in a heavily accented strew of nothing before sitting up, and stretching out like a cat, "Minne-consin, I forget."

Cosima nodded and yawned before sniffing the air and crinkling her nose, "we need to clean up."

Helena perked up at the possibility of needing to get money, "no worry! I'll go get money for a hotel room and food."

Cosima furrowed her brows, but nodded in agreement as the curly haired blonde scrambled her way out of the tent. Cosima reached one of her arms out towards the door of the tent as if it would stop her, "Hey, stay out of trouble, Helena!"

Helena gave her a toothy grin as she turned around, _was she wearing Sarah's favorite t-shirt?_ "I'll go get money, you watch babies!" Helena ran off before Cosima could ask her to keep an eye out for any of DYAD's backdoor employees.

Cosima looked at the nitrogen tank, _sounds simple enough_. Stretching, she stood up and exited the tent to re-familiarize herself with her surroundings. Cosima put both of her hands on her lower back as she rubbed the arch of her back in an attempt to loosen the muscles that had been knotted after a night of sleeping in the tent. She walked a full circle around the tent.

Directly in front of the tent was a small fire pit-clearly made by Helena-and what looked like a makeshift area to sit down with two logs pulled up to a stump. A cooler was resting by one of the logs. Curiously, Cosima walked over to it and opened it only to find melted water and several cans of soda and two bottles of water. She took a bottle and headed behind the tent towards the sound of running water. She grinned when she came up to a gentle stream and gently dipped her foot in only to pull it back quickly.

 _Fuck, that's freezing._ As if suddenly aware of the chilly weather, she pulled her plum duster closer around her and walked back towards the tent to retreat to the safety of her sleeping bag. By the time she's under the safety of the thick material her phone is buzzing beside her. Pulling it out after finding her glasses and putting them on, she cringes at the six missed calls from Alison, one from Felix and several more (she doesn't want to contemplate the actual number) from Delphine's cell.. As if on cue, another message popped up onto her screen.

 _ **Frenchie: Where are you?**_

Cosima furrows her brows blurting "Frenchie?" aloud before realizing that she'd in fact snatched Sarah's phone instead of her own. She bit down on the soft flesh of her bottom lip before gathering the courage to text back.

 _ **I could ask the same.**_

She held her breath as she nested her head on the pillow closest to her (easy considering on further inspection there was only one to begin with). She's able to focus on the chirping of nearby birds before the phone buzzes once more.

 _ **Frenchie: You were supposed to meet me an hour ago. We need to talk. Where is she? You can't keep me from see-**_

She's interrupted from reading the text by a call from Alison's phone. Sitting up in her spot, she answered it without a second thought and tried to play her nerves off as calmly as she could manage. "Hey... Al'.."

"Hey _Al'_?! Is that all you have to say for yourself?! Sarah where the hell are you-"

"Alison, it's Cosima."

"Cosima? Wh-"

"Yeah, good ol' me."

"Why did you steal my car?"

"Uhh, well.." Cosima shifts in her spot, gesticulating as she searches for anything she could use to pass the time while Helena is gone, "It's actually a pretty funny-I was over while Fee and Sarah were babysitting the others-don't worry, I hid in the basement-but anyways, DYAD showed up and I sort of had to.."

"-Say no more! I don't want to know. I'm assuming Sarah has your phone, then?"

"Yeah, most likely. Hey, if she asks, Helena's with me." Cosima grabs a map as she turns it over in her hands so she's viewing it properly. Not that it'd be much use, she's shit with maps. She can hear a muttered 'good riddance' over the phone.

A moment passes before Alison speaks up again, "Alright.. Do you know where you are? I'm going to come get you."

"You?" Cosima fights to suppress a snort, "That's okay, something tells me some time away could be just what I need... and I have Helena if I end up needing help." Cosima can feel Alison's grimace over the phone as she speaks, adding the last part in an attempt to persuade Alison. _When did she start acting like she was my mom?_

"You want to trust her with your health?- Alright-that's your choice, not mine. At least tell me you know where you are."

"I..." She hesitates at telling her she has no idea, and instead settles on a mumbled, "America."

"Good grief, Cosima... Text me when you find out."


	2. Chapter 2

I really wanted to update this, but it'll have more plot in the next chapter, this one is mostly just a filler.

* * *

Delphine shut the door to her apartment behind her, barely paying attention to whether she completely manages to lock it as she lets out a heavy sigh, allowing her shoulders to sag slightly as she carelessly managed her way out of the shoes she was wearing before stumbling off towards the kitchen in an almost permanent routine.

 _Cosima..._

Tossing her bag on the kitchen counter, she went straight for the cupboard and pulled out a wine glass before rummaging to find the opened bottle of red wine from the night before.

 _Engourdi, engourdi, s'il vous plaît la ramener à moi ou me faire sentir rien du tout .._

Pouring herself a glass, she took a sip before finally managing to take off her coat and hang it in the closet. Grabbing both the bottle and glass, Delphine downed the glass in an unnecessary rush and poured a second before heading towards the empty living room.

Taking a wiser sip this time, she set the bottle down on the side table and went to sit only to be interrupted by the softest, lightest laughter coming from the direction of her bedroom.

 _Cosima? Mon amour?_

Delphine set the glass down on a nearby coaster before heading down the small hallway towards her room. "Cosima?" As her name left Delphine's lips, she couldn't help but be struck by the sudden unfamiliarity of it. _Cosima est le mien non plus._ The words were unsettling on their own...

The mellifluous laughter continued a second longer, as Delphine rested her hand against the door. Could she really face her? Was she really here? Did she flee here after seeing DYAD's men, out of misunderstanding?

A small flurry of hope burst in her chest as she shook off her nerves and quickly opened the door, "Cosima!"

...

Any grain of hope that surface suddenly sunk, weighing down her heart as she saw the outline of her empty bed in the darkness.

 _Of course she wouldn't come here, she is not a fool.._

Delphine let out a ragged, exhausted sigh as she shook her head, _enough! Gather your wits!_ Walking towards her bed, she refused to acknowledge the fact that, once again, she wouldn't be holding the tiny brunette in her arms.

Delphine shrugged out of her sweater, quickly managing to strip down before she could think twice about turning back and bringing the wine to bed with her. Delving into the bed, she allowed the soft covers to entangle themselves around tired limps as she settled in for an all familiar night of restless, worried sleep.

* * *

" _Sugar pie, honey bunch!_ " Helena belted out off tune as she threw her arms in the air.

Cosima strained not to grin and laugh, the evidence showing up on her eyes as they drove down the empty country road. Sarah had given her a warning about letting Helena use the radio, "- _Can't help myself, I love youuuuu and nobody eeeelse~_!" Helena wailed as Cosima let out a giggle.

Helena grinned and continued to wail out lyrics.

Nope, she wasn't going to stop her if she was enjoying herself _that_ much. Cosima smiled as she kept one hand on the wheel, the other casually snaking out of the window and making a small wave pattern against the wind. They weren't in a rush to get to the next town. They weren't in a rush to do anything except find a diner before Helena started to complain and a small motel for the night that wasn't too shady or asked too many questions. After, they'd drop by Cosima's apartment long enough to get the clothes she'd left behind and a few other random items.

" _Sugar pie honey bunch! I'd do anything you'd ask me toooo~_!" Cosima grinned freely this time at Helena's singing, looking over only to find a suddenly pale Helena.

"Hey, do you need me to pull over?" Helena started to shake her head, only to start gagging. Cursing, Cosima pulled over the car and slipped out the drivers seat, quickly coming around the car and helping Helena get out of the car as the pregnant clone began throwing up on the side of the road, hunched over and clinging almost too tightly onto Cosima's arm. She pulled the blonde's crazy hair back carefully, helping Helena through it as she rubbed her back. "Easy, don't fight it, 'Lena."

Two minutes later, Helena was standing up (albeit on somewhat shakily) against the car as Cosima helped her clean up, giving her one of the water bottles to help get rid of the taste and hydrate her.

"Did the car make you sick, or was it the food you ate this morning?" Cosima asked more to herself then to Helena as she looked her over to make sure Helena didn't throw up on her outfit.

"We move too fast, Sestra."

Cosima nodded slightly before going around to the drivers seat and popping the trunk. Getting out the pillow and one of the blankets they had used that morning, she carefully made a makeshift bed in the back seat. "Slow down on the water, lay down and close your eyes for a while. If it gets worse we'll stop, okay? But I need you to let me know if it bothers you again."

Helena nodded again and slipped into the back seat to lay down as Cosima went back into the front.

* * *

Cosima stepped out of the shower and quickly made work of drying off. Going into her bedroom with a towel wrapped around her, she walked into the closet only to stop at the sight of her clothes. Last time, she had been in such a rush that she had barely been able to plan past one or two outfits before throwing the nearest articles of clothing in and lashing out at Delphine. She shook her head quickly, she didn't have time to process what had happened in the past week alone. Seeing her, only to wake up next to Kira.. Seeing her again, only to lose her with four words.

 _I can't do this._

Cosima felt her chest tighten as her eyes burned, shaking it off as a cough, she bit back tears at wandering thoughts and quickly pulled an outfit together before picking out what she wanted and what she should leave, grabbing a few things for Helena (who was at the motel, eating) as she went about her work of half folding her clothes before packing them away into the suitcase she pulled from under the bed before her shower. After she was satisfied, she grabbed several toiletries from the bathroom and snatched several books from small stacks cluttered on the floor and one of her few favorites from her bookcases. Doing a once over of her apartment, she zipped up the suitcase (with some struggle) and grabbed a pillow off of her bed as well, before walking towards the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Delphine cracked one eye open as her alarm clock continued to wail at her. Groaning, she reached over and aimed for the snooze button as she thwacked the alarm gracelessly, shutting her eyes and burying herself deeper under the covers. Delphine wanted to stay that way, pretending that maybe Cosima had slipped out from her bed and was in the kitchen, cutting up fruit for breakfast or something along the lines. Delphine smiled at the idea, only to feel an uncomfortable silence settle upon the room. Even for this early in the morning, the upscale apartment complex she lived in was never this quiet. The immunologist opened her eyes as she felt dread wash over her. Pushing the covers off of her, she sat up and looked towards the direction of the door, only to feel her blood run cold.

 ** _Thanks for not turning on the lights._**

Delphine quickly spun around in a quick circle to look for anyone who may be in the room only to feel panic settle in. _Who's blood was written on the wall_?

Slipping out of bed, she made her way towards the living room and stopped in the middle of the hallway, covering her mouth in horror as she looked at the security guard that had bled out to death on one of her living room chairs. Delphine visibly readied herself as she ran to where she left her coat and pulled out her phone. She wanted to call Sarah-but she knew that would be futile and instead settle on calling the head of the staff of security at DYAD. This was there job to deal with, right?

* * *

 **Later that afternoon - Somewhere in Wisconsin**

Helena hopped out of the passenger seat before Cosima had a chance to fully put the car in park. Taking the keys out of the ignition, Cosima followed suit as Helena ran up to the small, open camping space they'd planned to use for the next half a week. "Sestra Cosima, this will be a very nice place to sleep."

"Yeah.." Cosima pulled the bag the tent was in out of their car before casually tossing it off to the side. Grabbing their bags, she decided to ignore the presence of one of Helena's knives and instead put all of the bags on the hood of the car. Helena moved over to the bag on the ground and began to start going about pulling every piece meant for the tent out of the bag, creating a small, haphazard pile of poles, tarp and tent stakes. Cosima watched out of the side of her eye as Helena bit her lip in concentration while putting the poles together. Cosima went through their bags until she found the sleeping bags before joining Helena.

"Please tell me you know what you're doing?"

"Sestra taught me how."

"Okay-because I haven't seen one of these in years."

"You saw them last night?"

"I was far to lit up to remember that." Helena regarded Cosima a moment before nodding. As if on cue, the phone rang.

"Go, I will put up the tent."

Cosima nodded and got up from her spot, walking into the car before answering without looking at the Caller I.D., "Hello?"

"Cosima?" Delphine's voice sounded from the other end as the clones stomach went into knots. _Delphine_.. She pulled the phone away from her for a moment, biting her lip as she contemplated what to say next.

Biting her lip, hard, she brought the phone back to her ear and did the best to impersonate her sisters accent, "This is Sarah."

"Cosima, please, Sarah is with me. It's imperative you come in-" Cosima hung up and leaned against the back of her seat as she closed her eyed. _Don't do it. Don't do it. What if it's a trap? Sarah would be pissed, and she wouldn't forgive me if Helena got hurt in the cross fire.._

Cosima looked over towards where Helena was putting poles together for the tent and groaned loudly, resting her head against the wheel forcibly for a moment before straightening her back... _Fuck me, I'm so whipped._ Cosima brought up the recent calls and called Delphine.

"Cosima-" She didn't wait for her to finish before interrupting and putting her hand against the car door.

"No. Fine-I'll meet you here, but NO DYAD. Understand?"

Deciding to take the truth of admitting Cosima was being tracked, Cosima could practically feel Delphine nodding through the phone, "Yes-fine, anything you want. Just please let me-"

"I said I would. But only you and me. No other clones, no other scientists, nobody from DYAD. Can you do that?"

"Of course, anything f-"

"Cut the bull shit, Del', you're forgetting something-" Cosima tilted her head as she heard a familiar, rough british lilt through the phone and turned her viewpoint from overlooking the campground to seeing Helena poking a pole through the tents tarp.

"Sarah, shh-"

"No, put her on." Cosima mumbled as she pulled her legs up to her, resting her free forearm on her knees. There was silence on the other line, "Delphine, put her on. I need to talk to her."

The line stayed silent for a moment, before Sarah's eventual "Yeah?" broke through. causing Cosima to sit up straight.

"Helena's with me, I can keep her safe for now, but I need to know what's going on."

"There's not enough _time_.." _Too many people listening, watching.._

" 'Course, I don't know what I was thinking.. Is everyone safe?"

"For now.., but we are treading on thin ice, Cosima," Cosima nodded, not giving notice to the slip in accent as she listened to what she was assuming was Sarah taking several steps towards the least monitored corner, "Delphine _really_ wants to see you."

Cosima paused for a minute, something was _wrong_.

"-How is Alison, is she still pissed about the car?"

"..." Cosima sat up as Helena put the sleeping bags in the tent, doing her best to make it cozy enough for the Ukrainian clone to sleep in, "Soccer mom'll get over it."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I totaled her car." Cosima lied, blatantly as she waited for Helena to come out of the tent before waving her over, mouthing 'get the bags' through the window. Helena nodded and took their suitcases and bags of clothing. Putting them in the trunk, she slipped into the passenger seat and looked over towards Cosima and the phone as the dread-headed clone put the phone on speaker.

"She'll live."

Cosima was just about ready to hang up. She'd gotten off the phone with Alison not even two hours ago. She'd found the car in perfect condition because Helena had been the one driving instead of her. Cosima put her free index finger to her mouth and signaled for Helena to keep quiet as she leaned back before speaking again. "Hey. umm... how's Kira doing?"

"... Yeah, Monkey's doing well. She can't wait to see you." Helena shook her head, and Cosima nodded in agreement before hanging up.

"Sestra Cosima, we need to find different place to sleep tonight."

Cosima nodded, "A hotel."

Helena shifted, moving closer to her when she noticed Cosima's voice trail off, "What are you thinking?"

Cosima stared at the tent before looking over at Helena, "I'm not entirely sure, but something tells me you're not going to like it."


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't wait to update. Desperate!Delphine is pretty much default this chapter, but things won't be settled between Cophine for a very long while... Helena's monkeying out in the trees.

* * *

Cosima poked at the steady campfire with a stick before glancing up at the trees where she knew Helena was. She didn't like this plan.

The biologist was beginning to wonder whether she was being incredibly risky, or stupid.. or both.

She was being both.

Looking back at the fire, she let out a slow sigh and rubbed at a crick in her neck.

She knew Delphine would be safe, but she had no idea what happened to Sarah and whether or not she herself would be alright after this.

She knew Helena would be.

Whether or not she was uncomfortable with how easily Helena agreed to this, she knew Helena would go down and get away from DYAD fighting.

Cosima, on the other hand? She doubted she could ever truly fight against Delphine, or let anyone hurt her. She was a weak spot against Cosima, and anyone who knew of her existence knew that. Cosima bit her lip. How could she be expected to pose a fight against Delphine, even if she was the new Rachel?

 _~-...Yourself and all of your sisters_

 _I love you_

 _Scott is gonna come to do a checkup_

 _Okay..~_

Cosima played the moment over and felt sadness burn in the back of her eyes as she breathed in slowly. _Stop it, don't let her see you like this.._

Across the camping lot, Delphine watched Cosima as she sat next to the fire. She was alive, breathing without the cannula, and yet.. her face was emotionless. She couldn't tell what was turning in Cosima's mind without getting closer to see her hazel eyes and every reaction. Delphine swallowed back a steady amount of pain as she walked up to the fire pit and her lover who was almost shielded behind it.

Delphine dropped her hands to her side as she spoke softly, "I am alone." Cosima startled and looked up at her, wide eyed. Delphine thought for a fraction of a moment she could see tears building behind her glasses, "Je ne pourrai jamais vous mentir à nouveau, ma chérie."

Cosima watched her for a moment in silence before standing up slowly, suddenly feeling the impact of her sickness come crashing down against her body (In particular, her lungs). Pausing for a moment so as not to come crashing and risk falling into the fire, Cosima eventually pulled away, folded her arms, and nodded towards the tent as she made her way inside. By the time Delphine made her way into the tent (Which Cosima was short enough to just be able to stand in without her usual shoes), Cosima had turned on the lamp and seated herself on one of the sleeping bags.

Cosima pulled off her cardigan as Delphine watched. She wanted to stop her, it was much too cold tonight. Delphine sat down on the sleeping bag across from Cosima, giving her enough distance as Cosima looked away, her cracking voice finally speaking up, "Do what you need to, then leave."

Delphine wanted to grab her face, to beg her to look into her eyes and to promise to protect her from what Cosima still didn't know-but she didn't. If she had to settle for being this close to Cosima without breaking her promise, she would.

Cosima continued to look away as Delphine moved about around her. Eventually, Cosima began to become more compliant as routine gave way.

"How have your lungs been?"

Cosima hesitated, "I have the oxygen tank if I need it, please just finish up and leave.. Delphine."

Delphine's hand gently caught Cosima's wrist as she held the disinfectant for Cosima's arm in her other hand. The immunologist regarded her for several seconds, before whispering hoarsely, "S'il vous plaît, mon amour .."

Cosima turned away as she almost whimpered Delphine's name, and for the first moment since she'd arrived she couldn't help but wonder if it pained Cosima to be in such close proximity, too.

Delphine threw caution to the wind as she leaned in and brushed her lips against the bare spot on Cosima's neck that was just bellow her ear. If the dread-headed scientist wanted her to stop or leave she would, but she had to at least try to feel her, even if she was unsuccessful in reaching her and getting Cosima to come with her. She had to be able to tell that she was physically in front of her after so long.

When Cosima didn't pull away, she stopped kissing her and gently gave an Eskimo-kiss against the crook of her neck, "Let me help you, Cosima.."

Cosima stayed silent, fighting back tears as she moved her face away from her, and yet leaned back closer against the blonde. Taking it as encouragement, the french woman pressed a slew of desperate kisses up to her ear before whispering with a hoarse voice the same phrase over in her native tongue, "Laissez-moi vous aider."

Her left arm lightly snaked around Cosima's shoulder as she pulled her closer to her, as though she might disappear into the night. "Venez avec moi," Delphine pressed an urgent kiss once more bellow Cosima's ear, repeating the action several times as if doing so could make Cosima understand what she was saying despite the disparity in their native tongues, "laissez-moi vous aider. Ma pauvre chérie ... permettez-moi de vous garder en sécurité."

Cosima's body naturally stiffened at the last word as her eyes closed, "Delphine, please.."

The name was coming to her easier now, her tongue throwing up less of a fight on using it.

"Quoi?" From behind her, the small swab of disinfectant was carelessly tossed to the side as Delphine's other arm protectively pulled Cosima closer by her waist, "Que désirez-vous, mon amour? Je vous donne ma monde entier tant que vous ne fait pas partie des moyens de nouveau avec moi. Je ne peux pas te perdre à nouveau."

Cosima furrowed her brow in confusion as Delphine continued to lose all semblance of a facade and desperately kiss her shoulder. In truth, she didn't want her to stop even though she knew Helena might still be watching the tent if she came up empty on any guards coming with Delphine. Delphine pulled her closer still, her arms seeming to hold her as if she were trying to shield her from anything, "Please, let me protect you from her.."

"Delphine.."

"S'il vous plaît..." Delphine pressed another desperate kiss against Cosima's shoulder.

"O-Okay, lets just.. tell me what's going on, Delphine." Somehow managing to find the wiggle room, Cosima turned around to face Delphine.

Delphine regarded her closely for a moment, she was wearing red corduroys, and a vintage t-shirt with writing she couldn't make out because of both the darkness and the tears that had begun to leak unwillingly from her eyes.

Cosima shakily reached out, confusion the only thing showing in her eyes as she lowered her voice once more to another whisper, "Tell me, please, Delphine."

Delphine smiled sadly as she reached out and cupped Cosima's face, feeling ease settle into her as she saw her face once more. She felt both privileged and undeserving to have Cosima's eyes regarding her with a familiar warmth even after everything she's been put through recently.

"Oh, Cosima.."

"Delphine, don't leave me in the dark."

Delphine swallowed, nodding promptly as her eyes looked to the floor. She couldn't tell her and look her in the eyes at the same time. No, that would be impossible. "In Frankfurt, I learned that nearly all of the clone population in Europe had been wiped out..." Delphine stopped as she forced herself to swallow again-in order to stop her voice from croaking. "I tried to protect them, for you, for everyone, but.."

"Del'.."

She shook her head, her curls bouncing slightly- _Wait, when did she..?-_ "Right now, only fourteen of the clones in the Western Hemisphere are accounted for."

"What?! What do you-" Cosima stopped, realization slowly making it's way to her, "Delphine, tell me Sarah is one of the fourteen." Delphine looked to the floor as Cosima's voice grew more urgent, "Delphine-"

"I can't find her anywhere!" Delphine all but sobbed as she shook her head, "I made a promise to protect you, to protect all of you, but I can't find her anywhere!"

"Delphine.." Cosima quickly moved, cupping a hand against her cheek before both hands went to grip her wrists, "It's okay, we'll find her.."

Delphine shook her head quickly "I have no idea what this woman is capable of, I don't even know if she is alone! MERDE!" Delphine shouted as she yanked her hands away, causing both of them to lose their balance when Cosima isn't ready to let go. In an instant, the sound of gunfire goes off and rips through the tent as both women land on top of each other. Cosima's body falling on top of Delphine's. A shot from the trees is fired in a different direction as Delphine looks up at Cosima with panicked eyes.

Cosima pauses, all but hovering as time seems to stop and she does a once over to check and make sure Delphine isn't wounded before pulling her up and rushing out of the tent without a word and towards the car that's hidden in the trees. Delphine follows a mere second behind, and as a second shot is fired, Cosima prays on all of the stars that Delphine will make it to the car safe.

As if on cue, Helena has already started the engine with the headlights off. Cosima can just barely see her bleached hair through the windshield in the darkness. Cosima turns around, nearly screaming as Delphine is all but slammed into her before she has a chance to stop. "Are you alright, Cosima?"

"No time, get in!" Cosima gets into the front seat, every second feeling like an hour as she hopes the blonde will follow.

Thankfully, the second the door opens and shuts, the car is already pulling out into the darkness and towards the main road.

No more shots are fired, and as they leave the campground, Cosima struggles to regain her breath as her lungs refuse to cooperate.

Looking over towards Helena, her voice still wavers as she speaks, "Did you get the bastard?"

Helena shook her head, "I shot a leg."

* * *

Frenchie parts (Used google, sorry if it's a crap translation):

-I will never lie to you again, darling.

-Please, my love..

-Let me help you

-Come with me.

-My poor beloved... allow me to keep you safe.

-What?

-What do you desire, my love? I'd give you my entire world so long as you do not part ways with me again. I cannot lose you again.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to everyone who have left reviews, they mean a lot!

* * *

"Sestra Cosima, you are bleeding." Helena spoke as she sped the rental car down the empty road at a speed nearly twice the legal limit.

Cosima was looking out the window, her eyes tracing the outline of the trees in the darkness. Her right elbow was resting against the car door, and her hand was occupied with pinching at her lower lip while she was distracted. On her left arm, a thin streak of blood was beginning to soak through her shirt.

Delphine shifted in her spot, alarmed, "What? Why didn't you tell me you were hurt!?"

Snapped out of her thoughts, Cosima jumped slightly when Delphine turned on the light from the back seat and yanked her arm closer to her in order to better inspect it.

"Was this from inside the tent? Does it hurt, Cosima?"

Cosima shook her head, "I didn't notice." Cosima unbuckled as Helena watched her out of her peripheral. Taking off her shirt, she got up carefully and clambered over the seats as Delphine all but hauled her into the back seat.

On cue, Helena began to slow the car down in order to avoid a major accident with one of her sisters unbuckled.

Almost managing to pull _her_ dread-headed biologist into her lap, Delphine's breath caught as she traced the outline, not directly touching the bloodied area but still managing to get close enough to a point where Cosima is forced to let in a quick gasp. Cosima glances down at it before letting out a relieved chuckle, "At least it's only a graze."

"It could have been a lot worse, Cosima."

Cosima shrugged slightly as she fought back the temptation to lean into Delphine.

"Sestra Cosima, what do we do now?"

Cosima pursed her lips to the side, "Keep driving." Turning to Delphine, she held out her hand expectantly, "Give me your phone."

"What? You can't be serious, Cosima." Delphine shifted uncomfortably, "It's in my car, I turned it off so that no one could track it while I made my way to you."

Cosima regarded her closely, doubt being the first thing to surface in her eyes before she let out a mumbled "okay, but if I find out you're lying, you and I are going to have a problem... and Helena is more of a 'shoot first, ask questions while pushing the bullet in further' person".

Helena paused for a moment, not entirely sure of the statement, before nodding in agreement, "I agree with this, sestra Cosima."

Cosima gave in and leaned slightly into Delphine as her uninjured arm reached out and patted Helena's arm gently, "Y'know, you can just call me Cosima.."

"You are my sestra, no?"

Cosima pursed her lips to the side before fighting back a smirk, "Sarah calls me Cos."

"Alright, I will call you this then, Sestra.. Cos."

Both women in the back seat visibly cringed as Delphine continued to listen to the two converse while prodding at her favored clones injured arm, "On second thought, sestra Cosima or just sestra work just fine."

After a while of driving in silence, Delphine eventually stopped examining Cosima's arm and instead chose to lean forward and rest her chin on Cosima's shoulder gently, ignoring the slight stiffening that seems to last under her for mere moments. "Where are we going?"

"You didn't think I'd stay in that tent after you visited, did you?" Cosima mumbled, her voice coming off as tired to both blondes.

Delphine moved slightly, giving a small eskimo kiss against Cosima's neck before returning her chin to her shoulder, "You're lack of trust in me is jarring."

Cosima let out a small sigh, giving in and gently moving to sit up on Delphine's lap (despite being in a moving car) before leaning into her fully, "I ... trust you at the end of the day, I just don't trust anyone who'd follow."

Delphine nodded in understanding, winding her arms around Cosima's waist, "I know.. We'll need to stop in order to get supplies to clean up your wound. I don't think it will require stitches."

Cosima nodded and shut her eyes, unaware of Helena's occasional glance in her direction, "... Don't think you're out of the dog house yet, Delphine. I'm still mad at you."

"Mmm," Delphine watched as Cosima began to relax further into her arms, surprising her once again at how small her clone could sometimes appear, "are you tired, chérie?"

"Dude, you're like... really warm."

"Buckle up and rest, chérie, you're both safe for now." Delphine smiled and stroked several of Cosima's dreads before the darker haired woman eventually pouted and shifted so that she could buckle up, before maneuvering enough to rest her head on Delphine's lap and put her feet up on the empty seat to her left. The immunologist is left wondering briefly what good having Cosima buckle up was when she had the belt resting in an area that could lead to serious internal bleeding if they crashed. Deciding not to bring it up, Delphine smiles softly down at her and gently goes to running her long fingers through Cosima's dreads. _Cosima a dû surmené son corps aujourd'hui .. Elle oublie qu'elle est trop souvent malade._

After about an hour of silence, Helena is still driving and Delphine has taken to looking out at the stars in the darkness while her hand is resting on Cosima's back. Eventually, the sound of the cars engine being turned off causes her to shift and look over towards the drivers seat, where Helena is making a show of taking the car keys with her, "Do not leave, sestra kisser."

Delphine nods and turns her attention back to Cosima, who'd almost look dead in her sleep if not for the rise and fall of her chest. She smiled down at her. Delphine was surprised at how well the dreaded clone had fallen asleep given her usual insomnia. Often times, Delphine would fall asleep long before Cosima, who would more often than not pass the time studying or working on various projects until she managed to exhaust herself enough to the point where staying up was not an option. However, she would always wake to find Cosima nearly dead to the world beside her, sometimes not moving until noon.

Delphine is interrupted from her thoughts as Cosima shivers, nearly retreating from her spot of Delphine's lap. "Pauvre petit chiot" Delphine pouts before carefully maneuvering her way out of her coat without waking Cosima and putting it over her shoulders, managing to cover most of her as she's curled up into a ball in her sleep.

As if on cue, Helena enters the car-startling Delphine-and tosses her one of the bags in her hands, the other being discarded to the passenger seat. Delphine digs through the bag, unable to hide her surprise that Helena actually found what she needed. "Thank you.." Delphine mumbles as she pushes her coat down Cosima's arm enough to tend to the wound properly before they start driving once more.

Half an hour later Helena puts their drive to an end when they pull up to a hotel.

Helena grabs both of the two bags and hops out before opening the door on Delphine's side. Delphine unbuckles herself and does the same for Cosima, scooping her up into her arms in an attempt to test her weight as she pulls the dreaded clone onto her lap. "Cosima, wake up, mon amour.."

Cosima hums contently and nestles into her, tiredly mumbling something along the lines of 'twenty more minutes'.

Chuckling softly, Delphine smiles and kisses Cosima's nose as she forgets Helena is outside. She pulls her closer in an attempt to test out further whether or not she could carry her, both relieved and horrified at her weight (or lack thereof) which she assumes has changed due to her sickness. Carrying her, Delphine gets out of the car and heads towards the doors of the hotel. Helena walks behind her, only moving in front of the two to open the doors.

The front lobby is completely void of people, Delphine notes before being gently urged on by a light push from Helena. The blonde gives her directions up to the room as they go up two flights of stairs before entering a room several doors to the right of an empty hallway.

Delphine walks in and fights her instinct to take in her surroundings and instead places Cosima on the double bed closest to the window. Delphine takes Cosima's glasses and puts them on the bedside before unlacing her shoes and putting them near the sofa that's sitting opposite of the two beds in the room. She pulls her coat off from over Cosima's body and replaces it with the blankets that had already been mostly peeled back from the bed before tossing her coat onto the sofa. Delphine rubs her neck slightly before moving over to the other side of the bed and sitting down on the mattress. She ignores the pressure of feeling Helena's calculating eyes on her back and instead chooses to take off her blouse, shoes and sweater (which are set over and near her coat).

Helena waits until Delphine settles into the bed and pulls Cosima into her arms before moving to take off her combat boots (which are more than likely actually _Sarah's_ boots), her jacket being tossed carelessly onto the bed after a gun is taken out of one of the million pockets on it. Helena turns off the light and slips the gun under her pillow casually as she lays down, both arms going under her pillow and her head resting above it, staring at Delphine and Cosima.

After several moments of silence, Delphine comes to terms that it's likely she'll be watched all night. She allows herself to pull Cosima closer against her before gently giving an eskimo kiss against her neck and resting her head against the pillow.

The air in the hotel is still cold, but no one moves to turn on the heater that's by the window. Helena is too stubborn to turn her attention away from the intruder, and Delphine had missed Cosima's presence too much to move away from her.

"You love sestra Cosima." Helena observes from the darkness.

Delphine nods in agreement, "I love her."

Helena eases slightly at the confession before shifting in order to become more comfortable, "You left her."

"I have a very dangerous job."

"Would you leave you're job to keep her safe?"

"I would give my life to keep Cosima safe. Her well being will always come first." Delphine mumbles as Helena continues to watch her still form in the darkness.

After several minutes, Helena finally speaks up. "Good.. because if you betray or hurt her I will feed you your toes and fingers."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is the longest chapter yet, and umm... the last part of this is sort of a train wreck.. and sorta outta character. But just try to roll with it, I guess? It's mostly a result of no sleep and too much coffee so I'm apologizing in advance for any mistakes.

* * *

Cosima opened her eyes, furrowing her brows when she could hardly make out anything in the darkness of the room. She began to sit up, shuffling slightly only to be pulled flush against someone's body (someone who felt eerily close to Delphine). Turning around quickly, she almost whipped Delphine in the face with her dreads before letting out a relieved sigh.

She can barely make out Delphine's facial features in the darkness; however, she has had practice several times in the past to recognize it without her glasses. Turning back around, she tried to brush off the feeling of disorientation as she reached blindly around the bedside table for her glasses, thankfully finding them and putting them on as quickly as possible.

Doing so did little too help seeing in the dark, but they did manage to make some of the shapes of objects clearer as she managed to slide out of Delphine's near vice grip without waking the sleeping blonde.

Cosima's feet gracefully fell onto the floor as she stood up, grabbing onto the bed-side table until the dizziness of having blood rush to her head fades. The clone furrowed her brows in half-awake confusion as she noticed Helena was missing. She quickly did a 360 of the room, looking for her only to come up empty.

 _Did Delphine do something? Did Helena leave? What if something is wrong? Is she hur_ -Cosima snaps her head towards the bathroom as the sound of retching all but scares her out of her thoughts. Padding quickly over to it, her hand hovers for a moment as she considers knocking, only to realize it may wake up Delphine. Cosima tries the door handle quietly, letting out a small sigh when it easily gives under her hand.

"Helena?" Cosima's voice is gentle as she walks into the room, silently closing the door behind her. "Are you okay? Do you want help?"

The blondes hands are gripping the toilet as she continues to relentlessly puke out whatever liquids may have been in her stomach. Helena shakes her head for a second and Cosima moves over to her, quickly pulling her hair away from her face and holding it with one hand, her other gently rubbing Helena's back as she tries to urge her not to fight against her own body.

Helena continues to throw up and after a minute Cosima lets go of Helena's hair and pulls her hands away to turn on the shower (so Delphine doesn't hear them) and work on taking out the overstretched and abused hair tie that she had hastily put her hair up in the day before. Once she has it out, she quickly goes about tying Helena's hair back, doubling it before twisting the tie into her hair, leaving it hanging loosely towards the bottom of her neck. Once Cosima's hands are free again, her right goes back to rubbing Helena's mid-back, her left tucking errant strands behind Helena's ears as the blonde continues to lose all contents of her stomach.

"Morning sickness?" Cosima questions as the other clone nods in response, apparently able to hold it down for the moment as she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

"My throat burns." Helena croaks as she keeps her eyes closed

"Should I go get you some water?"

Helena shook her head quickly, "Stay with me?"

Cosima nodded, "Of course... We should get you to see an obstetrician soon."

Helena moaned softly as she sought for the word in her memory before blurting out "Baby doctor" when she recognizes it.

Cosima nods again, "Along those lines, yes."

"Tomorrow?"

Cosima raises her brows, "We can try, I'll do some digging around on my laptop once I have a chance to get it out of the car."

Helena straightens her back as she pulls away from the toilet bowl to rest against the wall of the bathroom, "Who is she to you, the woman on your bed?"

"Uhh.. Her names Delphine. She and I work together."

"-She loves you."

"I know, I love her, too."

"Yet you do not trust her, sestra?"

"A lot has happened between us. She used to be my monitor."

Helena watches her closely, "Like Sestra and Paul."

She shrugs, "'Kinda, I guess.. Yeah. Kinda like Sarah and Paul, just.. a little more complicated-in my opinion."

Helena nodded before standing up, "I am going to shower off."

Cosima stood up from her spot, "Alright, I'll go find you some food. Can I have the keys?" Helena nodded and dug into her pants pockets, pulling out the keys and tossing them to Cosima gingerly. "Thanks." Cosima went to leave the bathroom, only to stop when she reaches the door. Not moving to face her, Cosima's face turns slightly towards Helena's direction, "Don't tell Delphine about your pregnancy or the nitrogen tank, okay? At least not until I'm one hundred percent sure on where she stands."

* * *

Alison woke up next to Donnie at around five in the morning.

She sat up in her spot, taking off her sleeping mask before setting it down on the small desk beside her. Slipping out from under the covers, she yawned and stretched her arms as she walked towards the small kitchen area and checked to make sure her braid hadn't fallen out.

Surprisingly, she didn't hurt from being tested the night before, in fact she doubted she'd been tested on at all even while she's staying in the lion's den. Getting out some orange juice, she poured herself a small glass (and almost poured two more for her children who were at their grandmothers while she and Donnie stayed at DYAD- a ''couples weekend'' they'd called it). After putting the orange juice away, she started working on getting coffee started for Donnie and slipped off into the bathroom to brush her teeth and clean up some.

When she came out, Alison grabbed her glass and sat down at the desk where a small, humble laptop was waiting for her. Turning it on, she straightened her back and logged onto pinterest for the first time in months in order to sift through notifications and find new projects to work on when she'd get home. It would be the easiest way to pass the next two hours.

* * *

"-Reach me when you can, Felix. I'm worried about you guys.." Cosima stumbled over an insanely awkward goodbye as she ended her message and slipped her phone into the pocket of her cardigan before switching which hand was holding four grocery bags and finding her room key.

Unlocking the door, she opened it quietly in an attempt not to wake Delphine up only to come face-to-face with the blonde who'd been watching the door like a hawk for the past forty-five minutes she'd been awake. "Where have you been? And where is you're coat? It's freezing outside!"

"Relax, Mom. It's not that cold out today." Cosima teased as she walked into the room and locked the door, "I come bearing gifts."

Helena, who had been 'asleep' for an hour sat up in the bed that was originally Cosima's (Delphine had discovered so when she found several sugar packets in between the sheets and under her pillow of the bed they'd slept in). "Did you get food?"

"Uh-huh," Cosima set her laptop down on her bed and walked over towards a small kitchenette hidden towards the back of the room, "just enough to last the day, too."

Delphine watched as the two clones started to put the food away; or rather as Cosima put some of the items in the mini fridge and Helena went about opening a box of cereal and digging her hand into it to see how many multi-grain cheerios she could fit into her mouth at once.

Cosima pulled down a bowl from one of the cabinets, managing to get Helena to stop eating long enough to pour herself some before Helena officially claims the rest as her own. She put the bowl on one of the beds and took off her cardigan and tossed it on the couch.

Delphine watched as Cosima moved the bowl to the bedside table before taking off her shoes and slipping under one of the blankets not kicked off of the bed by Helena.

"Are you alright?" Delphine questioned quietly, concern still lacing her voice despite the drop in urgency.

Cosima nodded, fighting back another yawn, "I'm still rebuilding an immune system."

Helena continued to eat as she walked over to the sofa and snatched her jacket between mouthfuls, pulling it on before plopping down on the sofa, "Sestra, we need to get the tent and the things inside of it."

"I do not think now is a good-"

Cosima glances over her shoulder towards her sister as Helena interrupted Delphine, "I will go alone, if you and sestra kisser will stay here?"

Cosima hesitated as she looked between the two, not wanting to risk anyone getting their hands on her samples that were left in the tent, but also not wanting to risk letting Helena (pregnant or not) go out to the campsite if the shooter was still there. Groaning, she moved so that she was balancing herself by her elbows before looking between the two. "Fine, but be careful, okay? And call me when you get there and leave so I'm not left freaking out."

"Of course, Sestra."

"Helena, before you go can you bring Cosima's oxygen tank up to the room? Just in case?"

"Of course, sestra-kisser."

* * *

Delphine closed the door, moving the small tank over next to the couch before walking over and sitting down on the bed across from Cosima, who was half laying-half sitting on her side, propped up on her elbow in an attempt to pretend to be watching the television.

The french woman folds her arms as she examines Cosima from a distance, well aware that Cosima was likely doing the same out of her peripheral.

Hazel eyes were worryingly hollow looking as they appeared to be focused on the t.v. screen. Delphine followed the natural form of Cosima's body as she realized just how sunken and tired Cosima was. _How far did the sickness progress since Frankfurt?_

Seeing Cosima now, even more vulnerable as opposed to when she'd last seen her outside of Felix's apartment, seemed to make her feel even more of a need to drag her back to DYAD's half-promised safety. Hell, Delphine would throw her over her shoulder and carry her there if she had to. "What are you thinking about?" Delphine asks, before she even realizes the words are coming out of her mouth.

Cosima's eyes immediately shift away from the t.v. screen to meet Delphine's before clearing her throat in an attempt to bury a cough in her chest and looking at the floor shyly, "Outside of Felix's apartment..."

"Do you mind if I lay down with you?" Delphine questions after Cosima trails off and gets lost in her own thoughts.

Cosima glances back up at Delphine and shakes her head. Taking off her glasses, she sets them on the bedside and scoots closer towards the wall, pulling back the bedding as Delphine walks over and slips into the bed.

She stayed in the middle of the double bed for a minute out of sheer hesitation before giving in and seamlessly moving into the blondes open arms, feeling most of her stress melt away as soon as Delphine's arms are securely wrapped around her.

"Ma chérie," Delphine smiled softly as Cosima's body went almost completely lax under her touch, "... Je t'aime." Delphine wanted to answer whatever questions she knew the dread-headed scientist was withholding, she wanted to ask her to come back to Canada with her-or even anywhere away from it all, but she couldn't. She wouldn't do that to her, not right now.

 _Cosima needed rest._

Delphine's heart almost breaks out of her chest and shatters as Cosima's face contorts in pain and her voice cracks, "I love you, too.."

"What's wrong, chérie?" Delphine's left arm moves to stroke Cosima's dreadlocks, transfixed on the woman in front of her. "You can tell me anything."

Cosima's lips _trembled_ , causing Delphine's stomach to lurch as she pulls her in closer on instinct. She's caught off guard by the time Cosima finally voices her insecurities, "Don't leave me.."

"Cosima.." Delphine's left hand stops stroking her dreads and she pulls away to sit up and look down at the woman she loved far more than she ever thought possible. She was just as scared as she was, Delphine realized as her hand reached out to cup Cosima's cheek. Cosima leans into her touch. She lifts her hand to cover Delphine's.

 _Cosima couldn't be scared, too._

"Don't be afraid," Delphine murmurs as Cosima's eyes snap open.

Delphine would rather Cosima hate her than be the state she's in.

"I will _never_ leave you."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: And behold, I've finally planned ahead. Helena's going to be tested in the next chapter, which means it will probs be more centered around her for a short while. ... I have no idea why, but I don't want to take Cophine away from their hypothetical nest.. but it will happen, just not yet.

* * *

 _"I will never leave you."_

Half an hour later and the majority of their clothes have been shed and tossed carelessly around the room. Delphine caught herself smiling as her hand absentmindedly continued stroking Cosima's dreads.

The brunette nestled closer into her, barely able to pay attention to the movie playing on the t.v. as she did her best to fend off sleep. Trusting Delphine or not, the biologist felt too comfortable in her arms to question anything further at the moment.

Delphine looked down at Cosima and smiled once more, before speaking about the elephant in the room, "Are you ready to talk about the others?"

She hated to pull Cosima away from comfort, but she knew if she didn't tell her now, she would never brave doing so.

Cosima let a tiny complaint slip out of her lips as she hid her head in between Delphine's shoulder and the pillow, "Just a few more minutes?"

Delphine chuckled softly, internally burying the last of her tension, "D'accord chérie. 'Just a few more minutes'."

Cosima smiled lazily at the victory and pressed a small kiss against Delphine's bare shoulder as the french woman's right hand lazily trailed along in it's path up and down her arm.

After a few minutes, Cosima's breathing evened out and her left hand ceased tracing Delphine's collar bone. Delphine caught herself holding her breath as she searched for any sound or feeling of her beloved clone's chest rattling.

She knew it was there, lurking, but she couldn't pin point it and for the moment she would happily accept that as a good sign.

Silence filled the room as Delphine watched Cosima rest, leading her to 'space out' and consider the possibilities of calling DYAD and getting someone to come. In Cosima's current state, she could probably even get her back to headquarters, where she could keep her safe, without Cosima even waking. She could convince her to stay with DYAD; with herself. She could save her with Kira's bone marrow and the eventual cure.

Delphine continued to stroke Cosima's dreads.

She could also mess everything up and be the cause of one of them getting hurt. She could leave Cosima feeling caged, only to leave her lashing out violently. She could keep her under secrets and deceit. She could leave the clone alone, or feeling less than human because of the constant blurred line of human and property within the corporation. She could break the trust and cooperation that is slowly being fostered between the clones-no the _people-_ and DYAD. She could damage any of Cosima's sisters, or Cosima herself. She could break her lovers heart. She could take Cosima far away from everything and everyone. She could lead to Cosima's death. She could.

There were to many possibilities, too many risks-

"What are you thinking about?" The dread-headed woman on top of her mumbles tiredly, moving her left hand away from Delphine's collar bone to rub her eyes.

Delphine's eyes widen as she realized she must have made a noise, or done something to wake her up, "I'm sorry-I just... Did I wake you?"

Cosima lifts her head slightly, in a restricted movement, as her face scrunches up in an adorable way that makes her wonder how anyone can question if she's anything but human, "You're holding onto my hair like it's the only thing keeping you here."

Delphine blinks once, twice before letting go and blushing furiously, "Désolé, ma chérie."

"Mmhm," Cosima yawned quietly as she pulled back an inch and gave Delphine a cheeky grin, "I might forgive you; however, you'll have to kiss me."

Delphine laughed softly, before sitting up slightly and almost closing the gap between their lips, "Brat."

Cosima opened her mouth to add something only to be cut off by her phone vibrating beside her glasses on the bedside table. She let out an anguished, dramatic "Why?" as she hid her head in Delphine's shoulder before blindly reaching for it, sitting up, and moving to straddle Delphine's hips in a fluid motion. "Hello?"

Delphine watched as she vaguely heard Helena's Ukrainian accent on the other line. Choosing to give her what little privacy she could with Cosima on top of her she distracted herself and gently grabbed Cosima's free hand, kissing one of her knuckles before entangling their fingers and stroking Cosima's index finger with her thumb.

Cosima balanced the phone on her shoulder, cocking her head to the side slightly as she freed her hand and rested it on Delphine's bare stomach absentmindedly, fingers splaying out along the flat surface she found there.

"-Is it DYAD? ... Alright," Cosima's eyes flickered to meet Delphine's for a fraction of a second before she looked back at her hand, "get out of there. Do whatever you need to. .. Okay, just don't damage it too much... Alright, I'll see you back at the hotel."

After a minute of talking, Cosima hung up and removed her hand from Delphine's stomach and instead used it to rub her temples as she sighed an resisted the urge to lie back down, "DYAD found the campsite, apparently. Helena also found your car, she said she's searching it for anything you might be able to use and then returning back here."

Delphine pulled her eyes away from the hand to watch Cosima as she could feel her stress take it's place in her muscles again, "Do you believe her plan?"

"Nah, not really but were sort of stuck here. I know she'll stay out of trouble."

"We should do the same."

Cosima nodded, shutting her eyes as Delphine broke their hands contact and instead used that hand to cup her cheek after she sat up fully. Leaning into the touch, Cosima relaxed slightly and Delphine's couldn't help herself as her lips turned up in a half smile.

Closing the space between them, Delphine used her hand to pull Cosima an inch closer before taking her lover's lower lip between her teeth and teasingly biting down.

* * *

"I would kill you, but I am walking a new path." Helena spoke as she looked down at one of DYAD's men before knocking him out with the butt of her knife.

After she was sure the faceless man was out, she stood up and continued opening the trunk of Delphine's car. Helena pulled the nearest bag to her and opened it only to find two changes of Cosima's clothes-a dress, a tank top, pair of pants, two cardigans..-Helena tilted her head and brought one of the cardigans to her nose, sniffing it before setting it back down.

It was definitely Cosima's. She zipped up the bag and gently set it down beside her. She'd bring it back to the car before she left.

Looking around the trunk, she pulled a suitcase closer to her and opened it up to find Delphine's packed bag. Smirking to herself, She quickly went through pulling the folded clothes out into a chaotic mess, hygiene products and jewelry going off to the side with the rest of the clothes as careless as ever (a few pieces of jewelry she takes a couple of moments to examine out of curiosity).

Tossing the items back in thoughtlessly after reaching the bottom, she zipped up the suitcase and put it on the ground next to her.

Helena rests her hands against the trunk's rim, pursing her lips to the side before examining the trunk closer. It was too high up for the car. Leaning in, she ran her hand along the bottom of the trunk, only to smirk when she felt a small hatch on the area closest to her. Pulling it, she caused a secret compartment to lift and reveal several manila folders, a small jewelry box on top of them on one side, several thousand dollars and a gun on the other.

She clucked her tongue and shook her blonde head while fighting back a smirk, "Sestra-kisser, you are naughty-naughty."

Helena took out the gun and as much money as she could put in her jacket before hiding them in random places about her.

Picking up the gift box, she tilted her head to the side and opened it. Helena pulled out the ring and tried it on, observing as she spoke to herself, "You also want to make honest woman out of Sestra..?"

The blonde clone tilted her head and continued to look at the ring for as long as she wanted to-as though it would give her a peek inside their relationship-and then chose to put it back in the box and into her back pocket. She decided she would give it to Delphine and not say anything of it to Cosima.

Helena picked up the manila files and put them in the bag containing Cosima's clothes. As she knelt down to grab the smaller bag, a twig snapped behind her.

Jumping up and spinning around frantically, she held her knife out and hissed as she came face to face with a taller woman.

Holding her hands up in a sign of surrender, Marion Bowles held her head high, "It's alright, Helena. Sarah sent me."

"Sestra?"

"Yes. I'm here to talk to you about Delphine. Its quite urgent, so I would appreciate it if you would lower your knife."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews, they mean a lot n' serve as great encouragement! Is there anyone you'd want to see (or see more of) in the upcoming chapters? Feel free to let me know!

* * *

"My sestra sent you.. Will you take me to see her?"

Marion Bowles shook her head, "Why don't you come with me. I can tell you everything."

"No.." Helena's grip on the knife shifted, lowering it towards a point where it was pointed closer to Marion's abdomen "Where is Sarah?"

"I don't know."

"Then why do you claim she sent you?" Helena bit out, frustrated

"Because, Helena, I was the last person to speak to her. She told me she was worried about Delphine, that she might do something."

"What might she do?"

Marion folded her arms almost casually as she pulled her coat closer to her, "I believe Sarah said that she was worried she would sell the Leda clones out to protect Cosima."

* * *

Delphine woke with a start, flinching as she pulled her arms slightly closer to herself on instinct upon feeling a hand gently run through her hair and untangling some of the minor knots developing there.

"Hey.." Cosima's voice hummed softly from above her, "Bad dream?"

Delphine blearily opened her eyes, muscles relaxing as she saw Cosima sitting next to her, the biologist's eyes peering down at her worryingly. Delphine nodded, humming in agreement as she reached out to grab Cosima's closest hand, "Yes."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cosima drew out as her left hand pulled away from her hair, gently squeezing Delphine's with her other.

Delphine smiled softly at her, "Non, cherie."

She nodded, leaning down to kiss Delphine's forehead before gracefully slipping out of bed.

"I'm starving."

"Oh?" Delphine in her direction smiled, about to tell the brunette to put something on to combat the cold only to have Cosima lazily pluck Delphine's sweater from the floor and tug it on before she could do so.

Cosima peered back as she made her way to the small kitchen, "How do strawberries sound?"

Delphine moaned in approval, causing a small giggle from Cosima.

"How long have you been up, cherie?"

"Not long." Cosima smiled as she started to cut fresh strawberries from the groceries she'd gotten earlier that day, "I swear, I woke up a minute before you did."

Sitting up, Delphine pulled the covers closer to herself before she grabbed Cosima's phone and checked it for new texts.

Nothing.

Furrowing her brows, she stretched out slightly and hugged the pillow she had been resting on flush against her body, "When is Helena supposed to get here?"

"In... half an hour, but I think she said she'd call if she stopped for any reason." Cosima tossed a few whole pieces in and walked back towards the bed, the bowl of strawberries in her right hand, "Why?"

Delphine sat back up as Cosima sat down, "The silence is worrying me. Given what you've told me about her, I figured she'd stop for food."

Cosima smiled and popped a small slice of strawberry into her mouth, "Maybe she did and didn't tell us so she could keep the food to herself."

Delphine smirked, "Can you imagine her ordering fast food through a drive-thru?"

Cosima tilted her head back as she laughed, causing a small bubble of laughter spill from Delphine's lips. Once Cosima stopped, she smiled and popped a second piece of fruit into her mouth before handing it to the blonde, urging her to eat as well.

She watched as Delphine took a strawberry and bit into it, "So.. Sarah..?"

Delphine set the bowl down as she shifted to face Cosima, "I've looked almost everywhere for her. I warned her but... since the day we intercepted her and Allison at the Hendrix's home, we haven't heard a word from her."

"Intercepted? What like DYAD took them?"

"No.. eventually Allison agreed to let me into her home, so that no one one the street would.."

"See you and Sarah arguing? That's... pretty smart, actually." Cosima popped another piece of fruit into her mouth.

Delphine nodded in agreement before continuing, "I told them what was going on, and offered to take them to one of DYAD's more.. secure facilities."

"Offered, or..?" She tilted her head slightly, trying to pull an answer out of Delphine as to whether they went willingly.

"Offered. Allison accepted and had her children sent to their grandmothers, I believe."

"So what about Sarah?"

"She more or less told me to go to hell."

Cosima smiled as she laid down on her side and supported her weight on her right arm so that she was half sitting up before speaking, "That sounds like Sarah."

"Oui," Delphine nodded as she plucked a strawberry from the bowl and held it in front of Cosima's lip, biting down on her own lip when Cosima accepted it.

After a while, Delphine continued, "I am hoping she made it out safely, I would've given her money if she needed it.. I hate not knowing where you all are right now."

Cosima nodded, pulling the blankets up to her waist, "Why all of the guards?"

"I didn't want to risk having... _her_ catch up to your sisters."

Cosima nodded in understanding, part of her not wanting to press for anything further.

"How are you feeling?" Cosima jumped slightly when she'd realized she'd gotten lost in her thoughts.

"Okay.. A little better, actually. 'Must be all the sex." Cosima smirked playfully and kissed Delphine.

"Mm," Delphine hummed between kisses, finding herself pressing the second, "You've caught me."

Cosima laughed softly, smiling at her, "Red-handed."

Delphine smiled, pushing one of Cosima's more rebellious dreads away from her cheek. Cosima smiled at her (again) only for it to falter after a moment, her eyes trailing past Delphine's form towards the bottom of Helena's bed. "What is it, mon tresor?"

Cosima blinked, unwilling to accept that her attention was more shaky than her illness today, "It's not my place to tell."

"Whatever it is, could it put you at risk?"

 _It could cure me._ Cosima shook her head, whispering 'no' as she kissed Delphine again.

Delphine pulled her head back slightly and nodded after regarding her, "Alright, then I will not push."

* * *

"Delphine gave my sestra to the shadow clone to save Cosima?" Helena crossed her arms.

"Yes, she would do anything for her, apparently."

 _'I would give my life to keep Cosima safe. Her wellbeing will always come first.'_ Helena faltered as the words surfaced to her memory. Would she really give her sister up to save Cosima? All of the arrows lead to a firm 'yes'; however, she had no actual proof.

"So they are working together?"

"Yes." Marion answered too soon.

"And the shadow clone killed most of my sisters?"

"Yes, which is why we want you to come with us, so we can keep you safe."

Even though Delphine may have betrayed Sarah, and probably will betray her, Helena was pregnant. DYAD would put her through every test possible and more-once they find out she's pregnant, all cards are off the table. It could risk her baby's life... she would _never_ hurt her baby.

Not like the nuns in the convent.

Not like Tomas.

No. Even though she had some maternal instinct, she did doubt that it was true she could raise a child on her own. She knew she would allow no cages, no boxes, no belts and no knives to ever be used against her child.. but what else?

What does she do at night when he or she is screaming for hours and cannot stop? Or if the baby has a serious fever? How would she teach it to sit and crawl and walk? In truth, she had no idea.

She only knew that she wouldn't let the child lead her life.

Helena picked up the bag again and grabbed the suitcase. When she met Marion's eyes, the darker-haired woman had a soft smile surfacing on her features. "I am sorry," Marion cocked her head in confusion, "I do not want my Sestra to get hurt, but I cannot come with you."

* * *

"Ma cherie.."

"Humm?" Cosima pressed a lazy kiss against Delphine's hipbone. Looking up at her, she furrowed her brows when she was met with annoyance, "What's up?"

"Helena's calling."

Cosima watched her for a moment before snorting, "Biggest cock block.. ever. I swear she's almost worse than Sarah's impeccable timing." Climbing her way up towards the table (and Delphine, who's hands immediately started mapping Cosima's body) she snatched the phone off of the bedside table. Accepting the call, she pressed a brief kiss to Delphine's lips before sitting up, straddling Delphine's hips and raking a hand through her dreads (which have been let down from their usual spot and are currently falling everywhere _except_ where she wants them to). "Yeah, 'Lena? What's up?"

Rolling away from her spot above Delphine, she lays down on her back and pulls one of the pillows onto her bare stomach as Helena speaks through the phone, "Sestra Cosima, I am on my way back. I need you to pack the bags."

"What? Why? We should still have another day.." Delphine rolled over onto her side, tilting her head curiously as she watched her lover speak to the blonde clone over the phone.

"-How are my babies?" Cosima gave an apologetic look Delphine's way and held up her index finger to gesture waiting, she got up to go into the bathroom only to have Delphine beat her.

The blonde snatched her coat from the couch and tugged it on over her bare body, whispering as she searched her pockets for her cigarettes, "I am going to go out onto the balcony for a smoke, mon coeur."

"Okay, sure.." Cosima laid back down once she left the room. Pulling the pillow back over her abdomen, she couldn't help the lazy smile that tugged at her lips, "They're chillin' where you left them, safe and sound."

Cosima listened to an exhale through the phone as the sound of papers being moved around was heard over the connection, "Who is Marion Bowles?"

Helena's voice was unsure, weary of the words even as they left her mouth. "Umm, I don't know all of the details, but she works for DYAD. Apparently she's higher up in the food chain than Rachel ever was. Sarah said that she was raising our.. youngest sister. Charlotte, I believe? She's around Kira's age."

"...Does Sarah trust her?" Cosima furrowed her brows and began to sit up as Helena's voice became more reluctant. From outside, she could see Delphine looking at her, curious at the expression on her dread-headed scientists face. Cosima shook her head to try and tell her that everything was fine.. for now.

"I don't know, she didn't sound excited about their first meeting. Apparently there are male clones."

"Brothers?"

Cosima rested her the inside of hand on her jawbone, using it to lazily roll her head towards a dull hotel painting before lying back down, "They're like our siblings.. but I'm not sure if we should call them brothers."

"I do not understand what you mean."

Cosima pulled a knee closer to her and shut her eyes as she tried to simplify it without delving into too far into the nature-nurture argument, "Well... You know how Sarah and Fee' aren't related by blood, but they are still siblings?" Cosima continued on when she practically felt Helena's nod through the phone followed by a murmured 'yes', "It's like that, and how Alison and I call you our sister even though we didn't share the same womb."

"But we are sisters... because we are clones."

"Yeah but... putting that aside now, even if you weren't a clone-if we all weren't clones-you'd still totally be considered our sister by experience. You're are family."

...

Just when Cosima was beginning to wonder about whether or not Helena was still on the line, a sniffle sounded through the phone. "Sestra.. you make me cry."

Cosima smiled softly, "It's okay. ... Now what have you been saying about Marion?"

"I met her when I went through Delphine's car. She said.. Forget it, Sestra. Pack up, we will need to leave when I get there."

Helena hung up. Furrowing her brows in confusion, she stood up and pulled the sheet over her before looking in Delphine's direction. The blonde was looking over the small balcony, taking in the view from the back of the hotel. Trees as far as the eye can see. In some ways, it was almost soothing.. yet worrying. They were removed, it would be harder for DYAD to find them, but if they did, they could easily extract them from their perch.

Cosima got up and pulled on Delphine's sweater again as she walked towards the balcony. When she opened the small door leading to it, Delphine made no acknowledgement of her presence. Smiling, she knocked against the door, causing Delphine to curse and whip her head in Cosima's direction. Cosima chuckled softly, "Did you space out?"

Delphine let out a slow breath once she realized nothing had happened and put out her cigarette on an empty ash tray, "Oui... How are you?"

Cosima smiled softly, "Alright, a little tired."

"Mmm, it seems I have succeeded in tiring you out, then?"

Quirking her lips up in a lopsided smile, Cosima shook her head in exasperation as she walked out onto the balcony and closer to Delphine, letting out a contented hum as the blonde wraps an arm around her waist, "It would appear so.."

Delphine smiled softly, giving an eskimo kiss to Cosima when she pulled her closer-causing a small giggle from the clone. "How are you really feeling, mon amour? Are your lungs bothering you?"

Cosima relaxed into Delphine, paying no mind to the cold-or the fact she was only being covered by a sweater-and pressed her forehead against the blonde's. After a moment or two she spoke up, "-'m a little outta breath. Like I couldn't really go for a jog or up several flights of stairs, but I'm still okay. Y'know?"

"Mhmm..-" One of Delphine's hands moved lower, touching a small amount of flesh before pulling away and scooping her up in her arms, almost causing a surprised shriek from the brunette. " _You_ , my dear, are holding back the truth from me."

Cosima's eyes widened as she tried to figure out how (or when) in hell Delphine managed to be able to pick her up so easily.

With one hand under Cosima's butt, and the other around her waist, Delphine walked back into the hotel room and closed the balcony door (only removing the hand from Cosima's waist for a second, quickly returning it to that position when Cosima wiggled her hips in order to try and get down).

"Delphine.."

"Ah-Ah-Ah" Delphine's hot breath hits Cosima's neck, causing her breath to audibly hitch as Delphine walks over to the bed. Practically discarding her onto the mattress, she pulls the blankets over the clone insistently despite Cosima's almost pitiful attempt to sit up. "Lay down, I'll get a hot shower started, you're freezing."

"But we have to pack-"

"No but's, lay down, and stay there until I finish getting the shower ready. We can pack later." Delphine pressed a chaste kiss against Cosima's forehead before taking off her coat, tossing it on the couch, and heading towards the bathroom to start a hot shower.

Cosima laid there for a moment before internally smacking herself and quietly slipping out of the covers with a small 'thud' as her feet hit the soft carpeting. Biting her lip, she looked over her shoulder and quickly pulled out the nitrogen tank from underneath the bed, barely having time to put it into Helena's duffle bag before pouncing towards the bed when she heard Delphine turning the door to the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: ... As far as Cophine goes, they're getting kinda bent. Delphine is going to be slowly shifting into a darker role as the story progresses, and even though I've developed the plot more, I'm not entirely sure what the plan is for Cosima (although in chapter ten Helena and Cosima are going to be total kids..).

* * *

"I don't need to be mothered, Del'. This is ridiculous." Cosima mumble as she fought back a shiver as Delphine practically sat her down on the bathroom counter.

"Shh, cherie.." Delphine pressed a kiss to her lips, pointedly distracting Cosima before she pulled her sweater up over Cosima's head, tossing on the floor. Pulling away, she examined the goosebumps on Cosima's arms.

"It's like... chilly here. Nothing I can't handle."

Delphine scoffed and helped her off of the counter, "You are still rebuilding your immune system, Cosima. The last thing we need is for you to get sick. If you do," Delphine grabbed her hand and led her towards the shower, "You could end up getting worse than you were before. Even if it's minor, it would be almost impossible to get to a decent lab for study."

All but guiding her into the shower, Delphine pulled on her hand until she was under the spray. Cosima flinched when the hot water reached her back. "Mon petit chiot têtu," Delphine smiled as she pulled her in for a kiss, "je ne veux pas que vous tombez malade à nouveau, s'il vous plaît arrêter d'être si enfantin.."

Cosima shivered as Delphine's arm snuck around her waist again, pulling their bodies flush against each other as Cosima's stomach all but lurched at the contact. "Y'know I only understood like.. eleven words you just said, right?"

Delphine shook her head in exasperation, "Don't get sick, ma cherie.."

"Don't baby me." Cosima shot back as her arms began to snake up Delphine's arms. _Holy fuck, I'm so whipped to be putting up with this.._

"Don't be a brat." Delphine scooped up Cosima again, this time practically pinning her against the shower wall.

"Holy shit, Delphine! If you drop me, I swear on the golden-"

"How long do we have until Helena gets here? An hour at the least?" Delphine craned her neck, reaching out to nip at the flesh on the crook of her neck.

A small moan escaped Cosima's lips as she bit down on the flesh of her lower lip and arched her back slightly, "Yes, fuck-"

* * *

Cosima was sitting on the bed as she swung her feet back and forth over the side in an image all too familiar to one of their last appointments with Leekie before his supposed heart attack, "I can help, y'know. I'm a perfectly capable human being with perfectly capable hands."

Delphine shook your head, "I got it, ma cherie." After managing to pull themselves from the shower once the water started to run cold, Delphine had practically insisted on helping Cosima dress into an all too familiar crop top, cardigan and skirt, putting up with Cosima's half-complaints the entire time.

After managing to get dressed herself (and putting up with a few borderline inappropriate nurse jokes), Delphine had begun packing clothing into Cosima's designated suitcases. Although she had borrowed a blouse from Cosima, she was still wearing the same jeans she had worn the day before. Once she changed into the shirt, she realized how thankful she was to having changed into a more casual outfit once she got home from work the day before.

Cosima let out a bored sigh and plopped down on the bed with her feet hanging over the edge still. As Cosima took to examining her cardigan, Delphine walked into the kitchen and Cosima let out a bored groan, "Y'know, I can help out. Just because I'm sick doesn't mean I'm a rag doll. This is ridiculous, Delphine."

"Do you want to bring the fruit?"

"Totes." Cosima sighed, practically she rolling off the bed before she walked over to the kitchen, "Although, I could go for some more strawberries right about now."

Delphine nodded and handed her the carton, "Please do." Smiling softly, she pressed a kiss to Cosima's forehead and went back into the room. "Are Helena's things packed away already?"

"Yeah, at least I think they are. We should probably check for Sarah's t-shirt just in case. She'd have everyone's heads if she lost her 'London calling' shirt."

Delphine nodded, "I will help you look."

Cosima almost skidded over to Helena's bag when Delphine started to walk towards it, "I'll~ work on going through the bag, could you look around the room? Maybe check under her bed?"

Confused, Delphine nodded and dropped on her knees to look under the bed, "Only candy wrappers.. Her diet is questionable."

Cosima shrugged slightly, "Yeah, for her condition at this point I think it's safe if she eats just about anything so long as it's not garbage."

Delphine pulled herself away from the bed and wiped her hands on her jeans as if she were dusting them off, "Candy is garbage, wait-Condition?"

Cosima bit her lip and shut her eyes, internally smacking herself as she continued digging for the London calling shirt. "Yeah, umm.. She's like _super_ malnourished.. first how she was raised, that bit with the religious nut-I'm assuming running from the Prolethean's didn't help out, either.."

As if on cue, the bedroom door beeped and Delphine jumped in alarm. Helena walked into the room with a powdered doughnut in her mouth, "Sestra Cosima, Sestra-kisser. Are you ready to go?"

Cosima put the t-shirt back in her bag and zipped it up, gently tapping against the side of the bag to alert Helena that the tank was in it, "Yeah, totes. Lets get outta' here. Do you know where we're headed?"

"Lets turn around, go South-West and put copy-cops off our tail." Helena shrugged as she referred to DYAD's men and Cosima tried (in vain) to lift the bag.

 _Holy shit, what else is she hiding in this thing?_

Helena grabbed the bag, giving a fake, powder-covered smile in Delphine's direction before grabbing the grocery bags and leaving the room. "The car is warm!"

Delphine waited until Helena was out of earshot before she spoke up, "Je t'aime, ma cherie.." Leaning in, she pressed a quick kiss to Cosima's lips, "I'm sorry.. I just don't want you to get hurt. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you to something so simple as a chest cold"

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere." Cosima stood up, walking over to her before resting her forearms against Delphine's shoulder, "I'm right here, with you. I'm safe. I just hate being mothered." Cosima shrugged off slightly as a small smile tugged at the blonde's lips, whose arms wrapped around the shorter woman's waist.

Nodding as a stalemate, she pressed a kiss to Cosima's forehead again, being rewarded with Cosima scrunching up her nose in a way the immunologist could only describe as adorable.

Cosima smiled lazily, her hands leaving Delphine's shoulders to loop her fingers through the blonde's belt-loops of her jeans in order to tug her closer, "-Now on the other hand, if you want to play nurse when I'm _actually_ sick.."

Delphine rolled her eyes and pressed a kiss against Cosima's lips with a small smile on her own before grabbing Cosima's grey coat and pulling it over the brunette's shoulders. Ignoring the curious look thrown her way, Delphine stood up and grabbed the rest of the bags, letting Cosima take the shoulder bag that (likely) contained her laptop and a few more changes of clothes.

Making their way down the stairs, Delphine went to put the bags in the car as Cosima checked out at the front desk and gave up their room keys. By the time she was headed for the door, Delphine had joined her and was leading her out to the car with her hand on the small of her back.

Feeling a set of eyes on her, Cosima turned her head around for the briefest moment, scanning the area until her eyes landed on a petite blonde-about her height-with blonde, straight hair and bangs framing her face. She couldn't see her eyes-they were covered in sunglasses; however, she could feel them practically glued to her.

"Ma cherie.." Delphine's voice cut through the air.

Jumping slightly, she looked over at Delphine confused, "Hmm?"

Delphine smiled softly at Cosima and moved several dreads that had fallen in front of her shoulder behind her back, "We were leaving.."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry-shit, I don't know what got into me. I just kind of.."

"'Spaced out'? Ça va, cherie." Delphine kissed her cheek, "lets go before Helena comes in to drag us both out to the car."

"Yeah, totally." Cosima nodded and followed her out of the hotel-not looking back once.


	10. Chapter 10

Cosima walked out of the hotel with Delphine, almost flinching as she felt the temperature change and pulled her coat closer. Looking around, the couple spent a minute trying to find the car before seeing it tucked in a spot where trees had blocked it's view. Helena was sitting on top of the hood of the car swinging her feet back and forth like Cosima had done minutes before.

Delphine looked down and smiled at Cosima, pressing a kiss to her cheek before the duo walked out to the other clone.

"Sestra, we should change cars."

"Yes, that could be a good idea. Especially if you used your real papers to rent it." Delphine spoke as she put the bags she was holding into the truck of the car. Cosima hands her the bag that had been slung over her shoulder when the blonde offers to take it. "I was thinking, Leekie owns a cabin not far from here. It's probably been left untouched."

"Creepy-Leekie? Wh-How do you know that?" Cosima folded her arms as Delphine couldn't help but wonder if she was _jealous_ at the implication-Cosima had long since figured out the relationship (if you could even call it that) which had once existed between the Doctor and the man who had fortunately 'died of a heart attack on a private jet'. When she had, her view of him had turned from dislike and trepidation to downright disgust and hate.

"How is not important. It has back up generators, so we wouldn't risk drawing attention to us."

"And does the rest of DYAD know about this?"

"No one who knows I know." Delphine folded her arms and leaned against the side of the car, "The cabin also has an underground shelter that he used for research. It's not much, but we could use it to make sure your illness hasn't progressed."

Cosima fought back a pout. As much as she didn't want to admit Delphine was right... she was. Cosima felt fine right now. Maybe not enough to be in the Olympics, but she did feel somewhat healthy. It was doubtful they'd have a chance like this on the road to get to any semi-decent equipment. The treatment from Kira's tooth would only last so long, who knows what'd happen if she got worse. " _Alright_." The dread headed scientist grumbled as she opened the passenger door, " _but only for one night_."

* * *

Delphine walked into the slowly darkening cabin and fought the urge to turn on the lights.

Behind her, Cosima followed, letting out a tiny "wow" as she examined the area as best she could in the dark.

Minimalist. Futuristic.. Lifeless.

Cosima walked towards the middle of the room as her hand absentmindedly played with one of the leafs on the huge, dead, vine-like plant extending towards the ceiling.

"I am going to go turn on the emergency generator, cherie." Delphine spoke quietly before slipping past Helena and heading out to the back of the home.

When Delphine said cabin, neither clone expected this.

Cosima turned around and gave Helena a half-hearted smile paired with a half-assed shrug, "Just like clone jail."

Helena walked further into the room, "We can still leave when we want?"

"Yeah," Cosima nodded, "totally."

Helena mirrored her, nodding the same way Cosima did before messing with a loose curl in front of her face.

Cosima watched her curiously before a small idea popped up into her head. _It was the little things, right?_

"Hey.. 'Lena, do you want me to braid your hair?"

* * *

Delphine didn't know what she expected by the time she made it back into the house, but Cosima sitting on the couch with Helena at her front wasn't one of them.

Helena was sitting on the floor, knees drawn up to her in a way that made her look like a small child. Her forearms were resting over her knees and keeping them together as she put her chin on the nearest arm.

Delphine leaned against the door-frame and smiled slightly as she watched her lover move her fingers too acutely for Cosima to have learned by braiding her own hair. Cosima paused for a moment to shift and sit cross-legged.

Silence consumes the room again. Delphine makes no move to alert them of her intrusion.

After several minutes, Delphine is about to go out and take the back door back into the house in order to access the basement without alerting the duo; however, Helena speaks up with an emotionally worn voice, "When I was in convent, the nuns used to cut our hair when we broke the rules."

Cosima ceased her movements, pausing to collect her thoughts before her tiny, deft hands continued the complex braid she was working on. "My grandmother... She was pretty traditional, like she grew up in the South, spent a lot of time with her nan' who was like... _really_ old. She taught her how to walk with books on her head n' stuff. Well, anyways... One time when I was little I had to go live with her for a while because things were pretty rough at home." Cosima's hands continued to work as she spoke. Delphine was transfixed. "I mean, she lived pretty close to here. Out in the country and removed.. so I had to get up pretty early to get to the bus for school. I didn't mind it, it meant I had an hour and a half to read before I went to school."

Cosima stopped and peered slightly over her shoulder to smile at Helena, who returned it with a slowly relaxing smile.

"Anyways, as you probably know, my hair used to be a curly wreck in the morning." Helena giggled at this, and Cosima smiled again, "And while my mom never really cared about those things, my Grandma would sit me down in front of her chair and spend every morning combing out all of the knots and tangles. She used to say that hair-" Delphine doesn't stay to hear the rest of what Cosima is telling Helena.

It's not her place.

Instead, she quietly leaves through the front door and heads around towards the back entrance of the cabin. When she shuts the door, she makes sure that she's loud enough to make both clones aware of her presence. "Ma cherie, the generator is running, we should sort out bedrooms and get the sampl-" Delphine stops speaking when she walks into the living room.

Both clones look over to her curiously and Helena barely makes an effort on raising her head.

"Oh. Your busy.. Take your time.. getting your samples can wait." Not giving them a chance to respond, Delphine quickly heads upstairs and picks the room closest to the stairs. Opening the door, she can see the red light of a surveillance camera flickering in the darkness. After flicking the light switch on she walks over to the corner of the room, gets up on the adjacent chair and cuts the wiring with a knife that had been hidden in her coat.

Delphine gets down from the chair and goes about searching the dresser and closet for anything left behind. Coming up empty she draws the blinds and opens all of the windows to help air the room out before changing the bedding on the double mattress. As she's fixing a corner of the duvet a noise sounds behind her and she quickly whips around with the knife raised in her hand.

Helena blinks, clearly not threatened. "Sestra Cosima is trying to turn on the fireplace?"

"I'll get her the remote in a minute." Delphine's grip on the knife loosens as she relaxes a fraction, ignoring the frantic pace her heart had set against her ribs. Shoving the knife back in it's hiding place while looking Helena in the eyes, she goes over to the windows and starts shutting them one by one, "There is a bathroom across the hall."

Helena looks around for a moment before quickly getting bored with the lack of decor and setting her bag in front of the bed. "What type of fire does not start with tinder?"

"It's an electric fireplace, Helena. Honestly I think that it is strange, too. However, convenience was important to the man who used to live here."

"This place.. how do you know of it?" Helena prods as she stops Delphine from closing the last window, "I like to hear the noises at night."

Delphine nods and opens it a crack, "I've spent time here before."

"Was he sleeping with you?"

"I-I.." Delphine nearly trips over the word, unable to think of a clear cut answer that wouldn't put her under fire.

"Hey Delphine, how do you turn on the fireplace? It's like the arctic downstairs."

The taller blonde let out a relieved sigh when Cosima came in for a save, "I'll come help you look."

* * *

"Hi, mom."

"Hey, baby girl! Donnie come out of the bathroom, Gemma's on skype!" Allison yelled over her shoulder as Donnie walked out of the bathroom, his hair still a wet mess from being in the shower.

Donnie was working on putting on his tie by the time he made it onto the screen behind Allison, "Morning, Gem's. How are you doing at Grandma's?"

Gemma shrugged, "Grandma's getting kind of boring. When can we come home?"

Donnie fought back a chuckle while his wife fought back tears. "Soon, sweetie."

"Mom, why'd you have to go on the trip with Dad? I miss my room."

"Oh, sweetie.." Allison cupped her cheek as she wiped away tears spilling down one of her eyes. Donnie was unable not to roll his eyes at the action. "Daddy and I really needed some alone time, we'll be back soon, baby girl."

From off the screen, Allison could hear her mother telling Gemma to wrap it up and get ready for school.

Sniffling, Allison pulled her robe closer, "Maybe we can skype after your practice and homework?"

Gemma nodded, "Bye mom, bye dad."

"Bye sweetie, have a good day at school. We love you."

The call ended and Allison shut the laptop, taking a minute to compose herself before turning to Donnie, "Are you sure we shouldn't bring them here? I don't even think you should still be going to work with all that's going on."

Donnie gave her a patient smile (or that's what he thought it was), "My boss is a bitch, Ali. Plus, the longer as we continue things as normal as possible, the less damage control we'll have to do. You heard what that Bowels lady said."

In truth, he just wanted to get out of DYAD. It was suffocating. The only reason he was putting up with any of this was because he wanted to keep Alison safe-if he had his choice, he'd be at home watching sports.

"Bowles. Marion Bowles, Donnie."

"Isn't that what I said?"

* * *

The small place Cal and Kira had grown to call a home was nearly silent. In Kira's room, Sarah was laying down with her head propped up by her arm and hand as she watched her daughter sleep.

Eventually, her daughter stirs and turns around to find her mother looking down at her. "Mommy?" Kira groggily questions-with only a trace of fear in her voice as she rubs her eyes

"G'Morning, Monkey." Kira smiles at the name and says 'mommy' again in confirmation before wrapping her arms around her, smiling when Sarah kisses her cheek.

 _Kira's safe. I can deal with the impending shitestorm so long as Kira is safe._

Sarah pulls away slightly to examine Kira's face for any changes that may have occurred since they've been away, smiling at her daughter as she does. "I'm not going anywhere."

Cal was leaning against the door frame with an unreadable expression as he watched mother and daughter interact.

By the window in Kira's bedroom, a small set of paper angels hovered in the air, dangling on silver string and catching the light-leaving small bits of colored light along the walls of the bedroom. There was an angel for every clone she'd met-even Rachel.


	11. Chapter 11

In this chapter: (I can guarantee you Helena probably looked up pictures of food on Cosima's laptop) Delphine acknowledges her love of Cosima's butt, Helena distracts Delphine while Cosima goes to get her some folic acid and shtuff, a 'stranger' causes a brief argument between Cophine.

* * *

Cosima handed Helena her laptop, "The internet is up, Scott swanked out my computer so we won't have to worry about DYAD tracking it. I figured it might help pass the time?"

Helena accepted the already open and logged in laptop awkwardly, not entirely sure what she'd do with it but still wanting to show her gratitude either way. When Cosima had been high the day they'd left, she'd practically referred to it to her baby, "Thank you, Sestra Cosima."

They both doubted anyone would remain awake in the house for much longer. All three had pulled an all-nighter. At first, it was a matter of getting electric heaters running and Cosima going through basic tests (which Helena had insisted on sitting through despite the growing amount of yawns coming from the blonde). When Delphine offered to check Helena to see if they could identify the disease early, both Cosima and Helena had turned down the offer under the premises that Helena was 'perfectly fine'. Then, they'd settled on sitting by the fireplace and watching a documentary from the pathetic collection of DVD's Dr. Leekie had owned. Both Delphine and Cosima had been unable to keep their hands from each other. Still, they'd managed to keep it down to an appropriate level in front of Helena after the blonde clone had thrown a pillow at them when Cosima became too handsy.

Regardless, Helena had claimed two bags of popcorn (which she mysteriously found out of who-knows-where) and was now bringing the last one into her room.

"Alright, we'll be in the room at the end of the hall, just remember to knock first if you need us, 'kay?"

Helena nodded as she made her way over to her bed and sat down, "Alright, Sestra Cosima."

* * *

Cosima quietly shut the door behind her, her hand resting on the wood of it for a moment before turning around to see Delphine already relaxed on Leekie's bed in her pajamas.

Looking up from her book, the blonde shot Cosima a warm smile, "Alone at last?"

"Mhmm, yepp. It would seem so." Cosima spoke as she walked closer to the bed, slowly taking off her cardigan before tossing it over a nearby chair.

With no response, Cosima turned around to find Delphine eyeing down the pale, exposed flesh of her waist as she bit her lip. Smirking slightly, Cosima bit back a cheeky grin and took off her glasses as she got up onto the bed, "Care to take a break from your book, Dr. Cormier?"

Delphine hummed in response as she pulled Cosima on top of her so that the brunette was straddling her thighs. Reaching up, she intertwined their hands and pulled Cosima in for a kiss.

Cosima smiled against her lips when they parted and Delphine couldn't help but do the same.

"How are you, mon amour?" Delphine didn't dare raise her voice past a whisper

The brunette shrugged slightly in response as Delphine wrapped one arm around her shoulders, the other going to tuck a stray dread behind the brunette's ear.

"Ready to go to bed, yet?"

"... Yeah, sounds like a good idea." Cosima pressed a brief kiss against Delphine's lips before reluctantly pulling away and getting out of bed to take off her skirt and crop top, both of which are tossed haphazardly across the room despite Delphine's disapproval.

".. Good. I set out a t-shirt of mine you can borrow, I don't need you catching a cold."

"I'm good." Cosima mumbled in between taking off her bra and climbing tiredly into the bed.

Delphine chuckled slightly, sitting back up to grab the t-shirt off of the foot of the mattress, "Despite your ability to hog all of the blankets, cherie, I'd rather you at least wear something."

Cosima slid under the blankets, "I only hog them because if I don't, I'll wake up at three-thirty freezing my ass off."

Delphine hummed innocently, "As cute as your butt is, I don't want you getting sick. What if the heaters turn off?"

"Then I guess we'll just have to snuggle, wont we?" Cosima smirked playfully before Delphine all but threw the shirt at her, "Hey!"

"Or if Helena walks in?"

"It's not like it's anything she hasn't seen before.." Cosima pauses from under the blankets before letting out a defeated groan, "Fine. Fine... but only because it's too late to argue."

Delphine smirked victoriously as Cosima yanked the over-sized black shirt from above her and tugged it on, the bottom of it stopping mid-thigh.

Settling, she reached over to turn off the light before sneaking back under the covers to pull Cosima up against her, trying her hardest not to get distracted by the curve of Cosima's butt pressing up against her. The blonde looped an arm around the brunette and pulled her closer still before leaning over and pressing a kiss against Cosima's cheek in the darkness, "Sweet dreams, ma cherie."

* * *

Cosima lays awake in bed for a solid hour before she gives up. She waits for the tell-tale sign of Delphine falling into her typical deep sleep as her breathing evens and the arm around her waist loosens dramatically.

She can't sleep here, at least not on _his_ bed. The thought makes an involuntary shiver run down her spine. After a while, she can start to see shapes in the darkness-a sign that the day is starting again. Slipping out of bed carefully-and away from the comfort Delphine's arms always seem to bring, Cosima pulls a spare throw from the bed and blindly stumbles her way to the living room. When she gets to the couch, she pulls the blanket over her and manages to fall asleep in under an hour.

By the time she's almost out, gentle hands have slipped a pillow under her head and carefully tucked a thicker blanket around her curled-up form.

* * *

"Oooh, what about swedish fish?" Cosima questioned as she all but bounced around the aisle like an excited puppy about to be given a bone.

Delphine knew what shopping excursions were like with Cosima, but pairing her with Helena in a target store was a match made in hell. She was beginning to wonder if her girlfriend had the mental age of a five year-old well past the second attempted bag of candy being slipped into the cart.

"Non. Absolutely not." Delphine grabbed the offending package and tossed it back near the small bin that her girlfriend had plucked it from.

"Oh, come on.." Cosima tried reasoning in a voice similar to when she tried to reduce the blonde to petty larceny, following it with a small, childish pout as she tossed the bag back into the red cart.

"I fail to see how tiny gummy red fish could be healthy, cherie."

"You also haven't had them when you're high." Cosima grinned as Helena pulled a small bag of lollipops off of the shelving and tossed it in.

"Ugh, you two are impossible. Fine, but we're getting eskimo pies as well."

* * *

"Distract her for a minute, I need to pick something up for your baby." Cosima mumbled into Helena's ear when Delphine had turned her back to pick out a loaf of bread. She'd been waiting for as long as possible and this would be as close as they'd probably get to the pharmacy without Delphine following.

Helena nodded.

"Hey, Sestra-kisser!" Helena spoke up as she stood on the end of the cart, "Where are the white pastries?"

Delphine turned around and furrowed her brows as she walked towards the other blonde, "White pastries?"

Helena nodded, more towards Cosima then Delphine as the other clone snatched her purse and slipped behind one of the bread stands before making a beeline towards the pharmaceutical aisle in search of prenatal vitamins for Helena.

Helena nodded, unfazed at Delphine's confusion, "The one's with powder."

Delphine crinkled her nose, "I am not buying powdered donuts."

"Powdered donuts." Helena mumbled to herself before her face lights up, "I have money. Thank you!" Helena bounded off towards the pastry section of the department as Delphine was left standing in the aisle with her mouth slack.

* * *

Cosima tapped her fingers along her forearm nervously as she waited for the cashier to hand her the receipt. Once she had it, she shoved the offending paper into her purse along with the vitamins before heading back towards the grocery department.

"Nervous?" A voice behind her questions as she stops dead in her tracks.

Turning around, she nearly jumps at the sight of the familiar blonde. She catches herself folding her arms in defense but makes not move to stop the action. "You're from the hotel."

She doesn't phrase it as a question, merely observing.

"Yes. I have something for you." The blonde walked up to her before digging through her bag and pulling out a brown paper package, "It's from Dierden"

"I.. think you got the wrong girl, sorry." Cosima turns around and heads towards where she left her sister and girlfriend.

" _Sarah Manning_."

In an instant Cosima's head snaps around, eyes wide, "Where did you hear that name?"

"Paul told me to mention her if you tried to blow me off." The blonde offers a warm smile and closes the distance between them with a few steps, holding out the package once more, "He wouldn't have sent me if it weren't important."

"It's not going to like.. explode or anything is it?"

"God, no-at least I don't think so. He knows I'm a pacifist."

"Is it a tracking device or something?" Cosima looked at it warily as she taps against it. The blonde is still holding it in her hands.

The blonde shook her head, "Look, I'm just the middle man. He told me to give this to you and by the way he called me in I'm guessing it's pretty urgent, so here I am."

"Yeah, umm.. sure." Cosima took the package, pealing away the brown paper and opening the small box inside of it before looking up at the blonde in confusion.

"A thumb drive?"

The blonde shrugs, "Look, It's not my place. I'll be here for the next couple of days but after that and I'm out. I've had enough with th-"

"-Cherie, what are you doing?" Cosima flinched as she felt Delphine's hand on her shoulder before the blonde spoke.

"I-umm.." She stuttered for a second as she turned slightly to greet Delphine, who pulled her in for an almost possessive kiss. When they both pulled away, Cosima was cheeks had flushed at the sudden, urgent contact in public, "W-I had to~go use the restroom."

"-She was just giving me directions. Thank you.."

"Cosima. This is-"

"Celeste Beraud," Delphine spoke from beside her, offering an insanely fake smile as she wrapped an arm around Cosima's waist and pulled her close, "We are honeymooning, touring the countryside before returning to Georgia."

"Oh, congratulations." The blonde smiled and held her hand out to Cosima, "Shay Davydov."

Delphine took her hand before Cosima had the chance, "Well, Ms. Davydov, it has been a pleasure but we really must get going."

"Alright, will I see you around, Cosima?" Shay looked over at Cosima curiously.

 _I have answers._

"I wouldn't count on it." Delphine smiled once again, in a way that was so sickeningly sweet to the point Cosima wanted to pull away.

* * *

"What was that?" Delphine questioned as she put a bag of groceries in the car.

"I could ask you the same thing." Cosima grumbled under her breath as she went to grab a bag, only to be intercepted by Delphine.

"Helena and I have the groceries under control. Get in the car."

Cosima bit her lips, closing her eyes as she rolled them before folding her arms. Turning to look at Helena, she grabbed the powdered donuts and tossed them to the blonde before nodding towards the inside of the car.

Helena gave Delphine a warning glance before gladly going into the car to avoid the possible shit show.

Walking around the cart, Cosima moved so that she was in front of and facing Delphine before grabbed several of the shopping bags and put them in the car, being sure to keep them organized the particular way Delphine preferred.

She continues putting groceries in the new rental car with Delphine until the blonde finally speaks up, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"... I know. I don't want the same to happen to either of you, too." Cosima spoke quietly as she put the sour-dough bread away, "-and I know what you're going to say, but she wasn't a _complete_ stranger.-"

"I don't care who she was." Delphine scoffs and grabs Cosima's wrist, stopping her from grabbing the next bag and forcing her to meet her eyes, "You scared me, I thought something had happened to you when you disappeared."

Cosima watched her for a moment before giving up and closing the distance, reaching up to loop her arms around Delphine's shoulders and give her a hug, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that."


	12. Chapter 12

The ride back was silent with Helena in the back seat. Cosima had ended up curling her legs up to her and falling asleep in the passenger seat, waking up to Delphine's gentle voice and a coat resting over her shoulders.

After insisting on giving the coat back, she helped unload the car and put away groceries into Creepy-Leekie's fridge.

It wasn't until after they'd gotten most of the groceries in and put away that Cosima felt a familiar need to cough building in her throat.

"I think I left a bag in the car." Cosima rushed as she headed outside, ignoring Delphine's promising that they'd gotten everything.

Walking around to the other side of the car-where both blondes couldn't see her-she leaned against the car and covered her mouth just in time to muffle a wet cough.

Bending over at her waist, Cosima continued to cough until she felt a familiar hand on her back.

"Sestra Cosima, are you okay?"

Cosima continued to cough for a moment until she shook her head (causing dreads to fly every which way) as she held back the last of her coughing fit by clearing her throat.

"You should be in bed. Should I get sestra-kisser?"

"No!" Cosima coughed again before managing to stop it once more, "No, sorry. Don't get Delphine. It's probably just a cold."

Helena nodded at the possibility as Cosima got a bag from the car, taking out the vitamins and peeling off part of the label (leaving the vitamin types and dosage information) before handing the bottle to the blonde. "Here, these are for you. Take one a day, they'll help make sure your kid stays healthy, okay?"

Helena examined the bottle as if it were some sort of miracle maker, "Thank you, Sestra.."

"No problem," Cosima cleared her throat, "we should go inside before Delphine comes out to hunt us down. I booked an appointment for tomorrow to see how your pregnancy is progressing, so hopefully we won't have to leave in the middle of the night."

Helena nodded, patting Cosima's shoulder awkwardly, "Thank you, Sestra."

* * *

"Hey.." Delphine's voice was timid from their previous argument as she wrapped her arms around Cosima's waist while the brunette washed her hands in the kitchen sink.

"Hey." Cosima smiled softly, rinsing her hands as she relaxed into Delphine's arms. She knew she was still a little mad at her, but if she was giving out affection then she must be in the process of forgetting the events at the store. She didn't regret it, though. Helena needed the supplements. "So, Mrs. Beraud, how's the honeymoon goin' so far?"

Delphine chuckled and pressed a kiss against Cosima's neck, hands creeping beneath her shirt to feel the bare flesh underneath, "It could use some improvements."

Cosima scoffed, pretending to be appalled, "Do you mean you don't find touring the country with your wife and her clone while on the run from a large-scale corporation to be one of the most romantic ideas yet?"

 _'You forgot about the clone hunting us'_ drifts in the air silently as Delphine's arms tighten around Cosima's waist, no longer playful. After a moment, the grip loosens, "Cheeky." Delphine kisses Cosima's cheek.

Cosima grins and turns around in Delphine's arms, getting up on the tips of her toes to kiss her back, "I love you."

"Je t'aime aussi, ma cherie." Delphine smiled, slowly pulling Cosima in closer before nudging her nose against Cosima's.

* * *

"What is bothering you?" Delphine reaches out once she'd finished cutting up vegetables for a salad, her hand resting against the back of her neck, and uses her thumb to stroke a small path just behind Cosima's ear.

"I have to go into town tomorrow with Helena.. you can't come with us." Cosima looks into the living room (where Helena is watching a movie on her computer) in order to avoid Delphine's eyes.

Delphine nods, seemingly to control any emotions bubbling at the surface, "Alright.. Just be careful?"

Cosima looks back at her and nods, looping her arms around Delphine's shoulders, "I will be."

"We should get moving soon, I know an old couple not far from here that has been disenchanted by DYAD for quite some time, they're fairly trustworthy."

"I-I guess for a night or two it could work. It would be a step up from Creepy-Leekie's digs."

Delphine smiles softly and kisses Cosima's forehead, "You should go join Helena. I'll finish dinner."

Cosima nods, returning the kiss before pulling away.

* * *

"Truth _or_ dare, Helena?" Cosima spoke, mocking Rachel's voice as she rolled onto her back, resting on the couch with most of the pillows thrown onto the floor where Helena had pooled them around her like a nest.

Helena cocked her head in confusion. After dinner was finished, Cosima and Helena put themselves in charge of cleaning since Delphine cooked. Delphine insisted on going through a check-up with Cosima, and was currently in the basement, jotting down the information she had into an old notebook and comparing it with the information from when they'd first arrived.

"Truth."

"Okay.." Cosima pursed her lips to the side as she tried to think of a question that would keep the conversation light-hearted, "Have you thought about baby names, yet?"

Helena nods, resting her closed fists on the bottom of her chin, slouching so that her elbows can rest on folded legs, "Yes."

"Like what?"

"Daniel or James for a boy and.. Katerina or Yeva for a girl."

Cosima nods quietly, storing it away in her mind for later pondering as she stared up at the ceiling."

"Cosima?"

"Humm?" The dread-headed clone looked over towards her.

"Truth or dare."

"Truth" Cosima parroted as she looked back up at the ceiling.

"What would you name your baby, if you had one?"

...

"... Probably some variant of Charles.. maybe Thomas if I had a boy, just so I could call him Tommy for short."

Helena smiled slightly and leaned back against the chair she was sitting in front of, "You would make good mother. .. This I do not know how to do."

Cosima shifted, moving slightly onto her side but not enough to risk exerting too much pressure on her lungs as she got a better look at Helena and held out her hand towards the blonde, "Thanks, 'Lena.. but I don't think anyone who's had a child before really knows if their ready to be a parent." Smiling softly, Cosima squeezed Helena's hand when she puts it on her own, "I think you'll make a great mother."

"You are very nurturing." Helena observes, getting up and moving on her knees to get closer to the brunette, "Why?"

Cosima shrugs slightly, "It's just second nature, I guess."

Helena nods, pausing again for a moment before looking back up at her curiously, "If Kira's bone marrow could have healed you, do you think my babies could, too?"

Cosima looked up, wide-eyed, ".. Kira's bone marrow would have only been a temporary cure, until we could find it on our own."

"But could they do the same?"

"..Maybe, I don't know."

* * *

Cosima and Helena walked out of the clinic as Helena kept her hand on her stomach as though her babies would fall out of her.

 _Twins._

 _She was having twins._

From the scientists perspective in Cosima, she found it awesome that they were twins-especially if they were monozygotic, but at the same time it puts Helena, and her kids, in more danger when facing DYAD.

In hindsight, it was almost obvious to all of them.

Helena and Sarah were twins, thus increasing the possibility of Helena _carrying_ twins.

 _N' wha'dya know._

"Do you think one might be a son?"

"A boy? It's possible." Cosima smiled as she unlocked the car, getting into the passenger seat, "Do you want a boy?"

"I just want them to be healthy babies." Helena spoke wistfully as she climbed into the drivers seat and started the car.

"We'll do everything we can to ensure that.. After we leave the next place we'll be staying in, I think we should tell Delphine."

"Where are we going?"

"Delphine says that she knows this couple that can rent out a room to us with no questions asked, supposedly."

Helena nodded, "I do not know what I think about her."

"That's okay."

Pulling out of the clinic, she headed in the direction of the cabin, "Can we get carry-out?"

Cosima laughs, shaking her head no as she turned on the heat, "I think if we stay away any longer, Delphine is going to track us down, plus.. we still have food at the house from yesterday's shopping trip."

Helena glanced away from the road and looked at Cosima with puppy-dog eyes, "I want American-Chinese."

"I'm sure you could have eaten the restaurant bare, 'Lena."

* * *

Delphine paced the length of the living room, walking up to the front door, peeking out and then turning back to pace the length of the room again.

She shouldn't have let them leave, at least not without her.

She had no idea where Cosima or Helena were.

For all she knew, they could be trapped in DYAD's clutches, or worse.

Panicking, Delphine picked up her pace as she frustratingly wrung her hands. looping finger around finger around finger.

What an idiot she was for letting Cosima out of her sight.

 _What if she never comes back?_

Chomping on her lower lip, Delphine folded her arms. _What if she's hurt, somewhere, and I'm standing around the house like a fool_?

She was supposed to call half an hour ago.

Delphine was about to continue her almost endless train of thought when the front door opened, Helena bursting in with Cosima in tow.

"Yes! Babka." Helena spoke, her eyes lighting up with joy at the fact she's finally found a clone familiar with one of her favorite foods.

"With cinnamon!" Cosima insisted as she laughs, only to take several steps back when she suddenly finds Delphine flinging herself at her, hugging the brunette tightly around her shoulders.

" _Whoa_ -hey, babe." Cosima breathes out, caught off guard and suddenly out of breath as she manages hugging Delphine back, who pulls away to get a close look over of Cosima.

"Why didn't you call!? I've been worried sick!"

"Hey. Hey, hey, hey-" Cosima quickly pulls her into an embrace, still warm despite being slightly on edge over Delphine's urgency as she wrapped her arms around the blonde, "It's okay. We just lost service when I was supposed to call. We're both fine." Resting her forehead against Delphine's (grateful that she still had worn her favorite pair of Frye's to compensate for the height difference), she reached up and carefully cupped Delphine's cheek, "We're all fine, okay?"

Delphine nodded, just barely as she unconsciously pulled Cosima closer. "Don't ever scare me like that again."

Cosima smiled slightly, meant more to comfort as she kept her eyes on Delphine's and nodded, "Okay."

Standing in the hallway awkwardly, Helena dug her hands into her jacket and felt for the small black and white photo hidden in her pockets. Knowing that her children were there suddenly made seeing Delphine that much of a wreck that much less awkward.

"Can I tell her?" Helena mumbles, accent thick as Cosima looks over her shoulder and away from Delphine curiously.

The brunette nods slightly. Distraction. Best way to calm down her worry wart.

"Sure, 'Lena." Cosima whispers as she pulls away from Delphine, grabbing her hand and leading her towards the couch.

"What's going on?" Delphine looks between the two-immediately expecting the worst.

Cosima lead her towards the couch, carefully sitting down before pulling the blonde on top of her, who automatically moves to wrap her arms around Cosima's waist, "Just listen, okay? I know you might get mad at all of us, but you need to listen to what 'Lena has to say."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Okay, aside from being very sorry for the late update (moving back home, getting ready for classes, the b.s. goes on), I had way too much fun with this chapter. Also, does anyone else think Helena would know _way_ more than two languages? I feel like she would. Tell me if it's too out of character.

As for _Dark!Delphine,_ she's gonna' be back in like 2-3 chapters.

Also, the middle of this chapter has a nsfw warning. As always, translations are at the very bottom!

* * *

"T-Twins?" Delphine stood up, immediately pulling herself from Cosima's reach as she looks at both clones with nothing but disbelief, "Tu es enceinte? Et vous avoir des jumeaux?"

"Oui," Helena drops down on the lounging chair across from them without missing a beat, "Cosima pense qu'ils vont être comme moi et Sarah."

Delphine raked a hand through her hair and turned around just as her other hand went to cover her mouth in disbelief.

Helena grabbed a glass of water from the table (which was likely Delphine's), "Etes-vous bien, sestra-kisser?"

" _Putain de Christ_! Cela est dément." She turns to address Helena, "Comment est loin le long de votre grossesse?"

Cosima looked in between Delphine and Helena when she realized she only understood sixty percent of what was flying out of their mouths. "Holy _shit_ , someone save me."

Delphine snaps her head in Cosima's direction, "You knew?"

Biting down on the flesh of her lower lip, Cosima looked like she'd been a deer thrown into the headlights of an unforgiving vehicle. Delphine was shocked, yes.. but also hurt. Thankfully, however, Cosima couldn't see anger flashing in her eyes. "Yeah, Sarah told me, she didn't really want anyone else but S, Fee and ourselves knowing."

Her lover double checks, looking at Cosima and then Helena before she seems to visibly calm down enough to return to her spot on the couch, elbow against the arm of the furniture with the hand belonging to it rubbing away the beginnings of a migraine, " _Merde_.."

"... Yeah." Cosima mumbles quietly. She wants to reach over and pull the blonde into her arms; however, she suspects Delphine doesn't want anyone physically close to her. Instead, Cosima quietly gets off the couch, lightly tossing the blanket that had been on her lap over Delphine's own before heading into the kitchen, "I'll handle dinner."

* * *

Cosima chews on her bottom lip as she rotates the small portable drive that the blonde woman from the store gave her a couple of days ago in her hand.

It took her a while, but eventually the brunette found an old, clunky laptop hidden among Leekie's shit.

She wasn't going to risk it being a virus and killing her laptop.

By the time dinner was ready Delphine had already settled on asking Helena questions ("Was the conception natural?" "No." "Any complications so far?" "No, sestra kisser." "Are you taking vitamins?" "Yes."). After Helena eventually consented to Delphine running a few tests to check up on the twins, Cosima excused herself from the table and squared herself off into one of the rooms upstairs under the claim of needing a nap.

When she managed to log in (Leekie really was an old bat about passwords, it only took her a few tries before she figured it out), she was beginning to doubt whether she should access the USB alone.

There's a knock at the door. Cosima gets off the bed, closes the laptop and stashes it under the bed with the USB on top of it. "One sec!" Fixing her sweater, Cosima walks over to the door, unlocks it, and opens it halfway. "Hey, are you done with Helena?"

Delphine nods, biting down on her lip pensively before looking behind Cosima's shoulder at the bed, "May I come in?"

"Long as you shut the door." Cosima smiles, fangs flashing before she opens the door further and retreats to the bed, "Where's Helena?"

"I believe she's watching a movie in her room."

"Good.. Are you mad at me?" Cosima sat down against the mattress as she watched Delphine walk into the room.

"Non."

"You're not?"

Delphine nodded in confirmation, "Frustrated with myself, yes, but I'm not mad at you for keeping your word to Sarah."

Cosima watches, unaware that she's opened her mouth to say something that doesn't come out as Delphine sits down on the bed against several pillows Cosima had stacked on one side. She expected a 'yes' or at least 'Only a little, cherie'. Not being mad for her keeping secrets from her was new territory.

 _Frustrated?_

Delphine interrupts Cosima's thought by gently reaching out to close her hands around both of her wrists before carefully pulling her to straddle her lap, "-Peut-être, cependant, je vais te mettre sur mon genou pour ne pas appeler et presque me donnant une attaque de panique."

Cosima blushed, only picking up a few words. She knew enough French to know Delphine hadn't forgotten being worked up... or that Cosima was not able to call, "Yeah, about that.."

"I may know how you can make it up to me, mon coquin petit chiot." Delphine hums before capturing Cosima's lips in a kiss, making no effort to let go of her wrists.

* * *

"Oi, Cosima?" Sarah voice echoes through the laptop as Helena opens the door.

Cosima is sitting on top of Delphine, still in her lap; however, the previous outfit she was wearing had all but been thrown in random areas about the room in place of a blanket that had fallen around Cosima's hips.

Delphine is sitting up against the pillows piled by the headboard, her dominant hand hidden in between Cosima's legs and the other pulling Cosima closer by the waist.

She looks over towards where the glow of the computer screen is, in recognition and smirks, mouth gently biting down on Cosima's nipple.

Helena tilts her head, thoughts similar to ' _so this is how they do it',_ buzzing through her brain in her native tongue.

Cosima's head falls back, as a small mewl escapes her lips. Every muscle on her body appears to be vibrating under Delphine's touch.

 _Is she hurting? Sestra-kisser should not hurt her._

" _Bloody hell, Cos! Take a break from the snatch trap!_ "

Cosima jumps in her spot, limbs still trembling as she attempts to turn around (Delphine is refusing to stop paying attention to her despite the uninvited guests, Cosima is almost unable to remove her arms from their position half-wrapped around her shoulders) and blushes violently, "S-Sar'?"

Sarah snorts, " _No_ , it's Fee'."

Delphine pulls away and looks in the direction of the computer before chucking one of the nearby pillows towards the base of the door and purposely curving her fingers inside of Cosima, earning a small whimper as Cosima bites her lip and briefly pinches Delphine's shoulder as the blonde all but growls towards the blonde and the laptop standing in the doorway, "Go away. Fifteen more minutes."

"By the looks of her, she'll need only five."

.

.

.

"Oh my god." Delphine whispered after Helena left with the laptop, horrified as she all but hid her head in Cosima's chest.

"What the hell just happened?" Cosima murmured, trying not to laugh off the awkward air between raspy breaths, still in the midst of trying to force herself to calm down (and being no where near successful-can a girl get blue balls?).

"I've found the best way to deal with Sarah Manning is to go head against head." Delphine pulls her head away to press a tender kiss against her forehead, "Are your lungs bothering you?"

"No more than they should be."

* * *

Cosima and Delphine walked down together nearly an hour later, Cosima first while holding onto Delphine's hand.

"So the lovebirds finally left their nest!" Felix spoke through the computer as Cosima grinned.

"Fee!"

Helena looked over towards the duo and smiled, scooting over and holding her hand out for Cosima.

"Oi! You two gonna wait around all day?"

Cosima shook her head and sat down, Delphine following suit and sandwiching her between herself and Helena, who leans over and whispers something in Cosima's ear-the brunette in the room nods, "All good, 'Lena."

"Hello, Sar-ruh, Felix." Delphine spoke beside Cosima, moving to wrap an arm around the small of Cosima's waist only to find it occupied by the clone's sister.

"Frenchie." Both spoke in unison as they sat together.

"I take it your flight back was pleasant, Sarah?"

"How did yo-Yeah, yeah it was fine."

"Good. I will need to speak with you alone later."

"Whatever you have to say, Doctor Cormier, you can say to the lot of us." Siobhan spoke from off camera, causing all three to straighten like busted children caught trying to steal from a cookie jar. Siobhan smirked, though no one could see it.

"I-I would like to speak with just you three, then." Delphine stumbled over her words before looking at Cosima and Helena, who both eventually nod in agreement.

Cosima leans in and kisses Delphine's cheek, "Okay, babe. Now?"

"Not yet," Delphine casually wound her arm above Helena's spot, gently pulling Cosima closer to her in the process, "Why are you risking calling us, Sarah?"

"We need a favor, yeah? 'Nd you owe me, Delphine." Sarah grunted, causing Cosima to look up at Delphine with a brow raised. _'Owe me'?_

"Later, ma cherie." Delphine mouths before pressing a kiss to her forehead and looked back towards the laptop, "What do you need?"

"Get Cos' and Helena to safety, I need you to pick someone up from over' at Fee's."

"Who?"

"Char'," Sarah looked over the camera on the Cal's new laptop, standing up slightly to wave the kid over, "come over here n' meet summa' your sisters."

Scuffles sounded from laptop's speakers before the tiny eight year-old pops up on camera and three sets of eyes light up in recognition, only one of them being filled with an oncoming sense of dread.

"Hi, Cosima!" The youngest clone waves as Cosima and Delphine share a look before Cosima waves back.

"Hey, Charlotte!"

"I need you to take her for a while, I figured Delphine could pick her up while you two keep low."

"Fine."

"Noo way, dude, we are _not_ splitting up again _!"_

"I agree with this," Helena mumbled next to Cosima, "we all are stronger together."

"Cosima, traveling to Toronto could put you in danger. I can't risk that; I _won't_."

"And the same goes for you," Cosima mumbles, unconsciously nestling into Delphine as Charlotte disappears from the screen, presumably to go over to Siobhan and finish helping fold the laundry, "we already had this conversation."

"Tu têtue petite merde." Delphine rubs her forehead, cursing in french under her breath as she wraps her shoulder around Cosima's shoulder, knowing she's at a complete loss over Cosima.

Siobhan looked over and met Sarah's glance in amusement before Sarah finally cracked a grin, "you could always just head East, Delphine. We did call to give you all a heads up."

" _Quoi_?"

"We figured you were too busy ducking tail from DYAD to keep track of Psycho!Clone two. An informant of Cal's gave us the heads up. Sarah and Mrs.S are only in town to pick up Alison while Marion turns a blind eye."

Helena bristled beside Cosima, "Sestra, why do you play with us like this?"

Sarah shrugs, "They're cute when they bi-cker" Sarah catches herself after Siobhan's warning glance.

Charlotte must still be in the room.

Delphine rolled her eyes, "Un de ces jours, je vais vous remettre ... chienne."

"Ne pas appeler mon sestra cela." Helena bristled next to Cosima, sending what Delphine presumed was a warning glance her way.

"Holy shit," Felix speaks from beside Sarah as he sets down his tea, "I think we need to intervene, Sar'. They're all going cuckoo for Cocoa puffs together."

Sarah smirks while sipping the cup that had been abandoned near her side of the table, "I don't think we can save Helena, 'Fee, and we all know Cosim-er's a lost cause."

"Save from what, Sestra?"

* * *

 **French Translations:**

 **"Tu es enceinte? Et vous avoir des jumeaux?" ~ "You are pregnant? And you're having twins?"**

 **"Cosima pense qu'ils vont être comme moi et Sarah." ~ "Yes, Cosima thinks that they will be like me and Sarah."**

 **"Etes-vous bien, sestra-kisser?" ~ "Are you well, sestra kisser?"**

 **"Putain de Christ, cela est dément." ~ "Jesus fucking Christ, this is insane."**

 **"Comment est loin le long de votre grossesse?" ~ "How far along is your pregnancy?"**

 **"-Peut-être, cependant, je vais te mettre sur mon genou pour ne pas appeler et presque me donnant une attaque de panique." ~ "** **Perhaps, though, I will put you over my knee for not calling in and almost giving me a panic attack."**

 **"Mon coquin petit chiot" ~ "My naught/mischevious little puppy"**

 **"Tu têtue petite merde." ~ "You stubborn little shit."**

 **"Quoi?" ~ "What?"**

 **"Un de ces jours, je vais vous remettre ... chienne." ~ "One of these days, I am going to get you back ... bitch."**

 **"Ne pas appeler mon sestra cela." ~ "Do not call my sestra this."**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This chapter has a lot of time jumps... mostly just to get the plot going again.

* * *

Delphine was talking to Sarah in the living room as Cosima finished up using the most of their food (they'd have enough for breakfast tomorrow, of course).

Cosima smiled as Helena watched her make a sandwich for the blonde like a hawk. She'd offered to get her food with what little they had left when Helena was still talking with Sarah.

"Thank you, Sestra. It looks very good."

Cosima nods and holds the plate out for her as she pops a stray slice of tomato into her mouth, "No problem."

They both glance over towards the living room where Delphine is speaking in hushed tones to Sarah through the computer. "Is sestra-kisser planning something with Sarah?"

Cosima shrugs as she watches Delphine closely, "Who knows.." Grabbing the cutting board she used, Cosima began cleaning up the mess she made.

If Delphine was planning something with Sarah, it was likely not to go too far downhill or violate their biology.. but she still would have liked knowing despite giving Delphine the space she'd asked for earlier.

Better to lead by example.

* * *

Cosima winces as she lays down on the couch with Delphine for the night.

She wanted to sleep downstairs. Delphine wanted to join her.

They'd make it work.

"Are you alright, ma cherie?" Delphine's voice is hushed and gentle as she pulls a blanket closer over Cosima, bordering motherly in a way that usually drives Cosima insane.

Only Cosima's too tired to tell her to stop.

She nods and nestles into the immunologist's shoulder in order to get more comfortable and settled, "Mhmm, totally."

Delphine mimics her in return as she wraps her arm lightly over Cosima's waist, "You should be using the cannula if you are going to lie on your side, ma belle."

Cosima shakes her head and moves up to kiss Delphine before relaxing into her spot again, "I'll be fine for tonight... I love you."

Delphine smiles and kisses the top of Cosima's head in turn, "Je t'aime, aussi."

* * *

Delphine wakes up to empty arms and the smell of waffles cooking from the kitchen. When she sits up, she has just enough time to realize Cosima and Helena are standing over the kitchen island stifling a fit of giggles.

Cosima's relented and is wearing her cannula, if only for the day. Helena is currently wearing one of Cosima's sleep shirts and laughing at her own joke.

Delphine smiles slightly, rubbing the sleep out of one of her eyes before falling back on the bed and using a few spare minutes to relax until she has to get up to see how much of a mess the clones are getting into.

* * *

Delphine ended her phone call and snubbed out her cigarette before returning to the small retro-themed diner they'd found (or rather Helena stopped at without question while Cosima and Delphine were in the backseat).

Walking through the double doors, Delphine is first greeted with heat on her face, the sound of a jukebox playing, and the laughter of clones around the corner.

 _~Can't help myself._

 _Ooh, I can't help myself..~_

Following the noise, Delphine chuckles in amusement at the sight of the two clones dancing around a vacant space by the jukebox, Helena singing the lyrics with a loud, delayed accent.

She's off beat, off tune, and making Cosima giggle and grin in a way that makes her heart swell.

She's still beautiful to Delphine; cannula, illness ravaged body, and polyp infested organs included.

Delphine knows she will never be able to consider Cosima anything _but_ beautiful.

Helena moves to spin around as she continues to wail, only to stop mid-twirl when she spots the waiter bringing their food. A lopsided grin spreads across her face and she moves to sit down at a booth.

Cosima stops dancing when Helena does, a breathless giggle leaving her lips. Her legs falter when she stops, taking a few uncoordinated steps like a baby deer before she seems to be back to her own unique grace.

"Having fun, cherie?" She walks over to Cosima, arms wrapping around the brunette's waist as soon as they have the chance.

Cosima grins, still breathless, "You know it." Getting up on the tips of her toes, Cosima pecks Delphine's lips before she pulls away and takes the side of the booth opposite to Helena, leaving clear space for Delphine to take and reaching across the table to take a cheese fry from Helena's plate.

Their usual _what's-yours-is-also-mine_ rule in place, Helena looks up at Delphine and Cosima's salad, wrinkles her nose, and gets back to eating.

She already knew they'd leave some of their food for her in the end, anyways.

* * *

Delphine slowly pulled the car to a halt when they neared the driveway. Putting it in park, she pulled the key out of the ignition and took off her seat belt before reaching back and shaking Helena awake.

"We're here."

Pulling away after the blonde stirred, Delphine slipped out of the car to round the other side and open Cosima's door. With a small 'click', Cosima's belt was pulled aside, the movement waking the brunette as she lifted her head slightly and looked around foggily, "Are we there?"

"Oui, ma cherie." Delphine leaned over and kissed Cosima's cheek before pulling away and (ignoring the half-awake whine from the brunette) gave Cosima the needed space to get out.

Helena stepped out of the car well before Cosima even gathered the will to. Duffle bag (and her eggs) around her shoulder, Helena looked around long enough to notice a large barn not far off from a fairly sized cabin.

The passenger door closes, causing Helena to jump as Cosima pulls her coat closer to ward off the cold. Delphine gets a second bag out while speaking low enough not to irritate the waking clones, "Lets go inside and meet our hosts, shall we?"

Delphine extends a hand for Cosima to take, who falls completely silent as the trio walk towards the cabin.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I bet you all thought I forgot about this? Nahh'... All I can say is sorry for the (extreme? horrendous? extremely horrendous?) delay. Also, as for their location, they are going to have a few moments worth of peace to get their crap together.. 'ze beast is about to rear it's ugly head, though.**

* * *

Delphine opens the door to the small room her 'coworkers' lent them and waits for Cosima and Helena to stumble in before following suit.

Cosima silently takes off her coat, taking a quick glance around of the room as she slips her shoes off and set them against the door.

Helena takes off her coat and boots, mimicking Cosima's procedure before pulling off her sweater and pants, tossing them in an uneven pile on top of her things and sliding under the covers of the bed.

Cosima watches Helena, smiling slightly when she spreads out like a starfish. Lightly tugging on the zipper of her skirt, Cosima wriggles out of it and before following suit, glancing up once she's between Helena and the wall.

Delphine watches Cosima's movements with a small smile before going over to a small sofa and folding her coat to double as a pillow. Taking off her own boots, Delphine begins to lay down only to be cut off with a small, "c'mere'" from Cosima's side of the room. She looks up, confused as Cosima wriggles her hand in the air wildly, gesturing for Delphine to join her.

"There isn't much room, I don't mind."

"Don't be stupid, babe. Come here.. please?" Unable to turn Cosima down, Delphine quietly slips off of the couch and turns off the bedside light before wriggling out of her jeans and joining Cosima and Helena, happy to make a Cosima-sandwich.

Rolling onto her side, Cosima snuggles into Delphine and smiles slightly in the darkness before cursing and interrupting the peaceful silence, "Shit, glasses."

Helena, slap happy and exhausted, bursts into a fit of laughter and sits up to put Cosima's glasses on the bedside table after they're in her hands.

After a while of continued silence, Delphine's arm tightens around its preferred spot just above Cosima's waist before mumbling sleepily, "You should be wearing your cannula, ma cherie.."

Delphine almost thinks Cosima's fallen asleep before a groggy "Don't you dare move" leaves her lover's lips.

* * *

"Sestra-kisser," Helena tilts her head curiously when Delphine sits up from the bed and slowly untangles Cosima's limbs from her in the early-morning light, "are you going to make Sestra Cosima your woman?"

Cosima is still very much asleep, Delphine, on the other hand, is still waking up.

" _Excusez-moi?_ " Delphine murmurs sleepily as she gets out of bed, rubbing her neck as she walks over to the small spot they've stowed the suitcases and pulling out a clean sweater. She strips down to her undershirt before pulling it over her head.

"Voulez-vous elle faire ta femme?" Helena cocks her head as her feet swing back and forth on top of the dresser.

 _How did she even get up there..?_

"What gives you such an idea?" Delphine has to fight not to balk as she faces away from Helena and takes off her pants, getting into a clean pair of underwear and the nearest pair of pants in her size.

"You kiss like man and wife, you fight like man and wife," Helena's feet bump against the wood of the dresser and they both freeze, waiting for Cosima to wake up only for Helena to continue after a moment of silence, "you lie together like man and wife, and you buy _ring_ like man and wife."

"Quoi?" Delphine looks back to her at the mention of the ring, only to go almost bug eyed when Helena holds a black box out to her.

"So many secrets, Sestra-kisser. Does Sestra Cosima know?"

"N-Non." Delphine stumbles as she pops the button to her red jeans closed and stumbles over to Helena, snatching it from her hands, "-and it needs to stay that way."

"It fits perfect, Sestra Cosima will be pleased."

"Don't tell her." Delphine grumbles as she hides the box in her coat pocket.

"I won't if you do." Helena chirps as Delphine pulls her coat on.

 _Pouah!_

"I'm going for a smoke."

"Bring food back!" Helena demands as Delphine leaves the bedroom.

Rolling her eyes, Delphine quickly goes to the back porch and lights a cigarette.

 _Brat_.

* * *

"Sestra Cosima, wakey wakey.."

Furrowing her brows in annoyance, Cosima swats Helena's hand away, "What time is it?"

"Breakfast is ready."

Cosima groans into her pillow and sits up. She is starving, after all.

"Where's Delphine?"

"Downstairs, drinking coffee." Helena pokes at Cosima's shoulder until her hand is swatted away and her sister plops back down onto the bed, snuggling back into the pillow like an overgrown Panda.

"Tell her I'll be down in ten."

"Seeeestraaaaaa~" Helena pulls on her hand for a moment, only to get nowhere.

 _Sometimes even an impatient Helena couldn't beat Cosima when she's sleepy._

"There's waffles..!" Helena chirps in a sing-song voice as Cosima's grip on her pillow noticeably loosens.

"Make that three.."

Helena grins, "And orange juice.. and the melons of orange..."

"Okay, I'll be right down." Cosima sits up, pouting for a moment before managing to crawl out of bed and over to her suitcase.

 _Sometimes food'll do it, though._

Pulling off her sweater and top, Cosima folds them up and puts together a new outfit before getting changed.

"Sestra, lets go eat!"

"What time is it?" Cosima throws over her shoulder as she walks into a very tiny bathroom to brush her teeth and put on eyeliner.

"Eleven or so. We need many foods." Helena elaborates as she rubs her stomach affectionately, "They are awake and starving, Sestra Cosima~"

"Yeah, hang on, I'll be right there."

Helena pats her stomach a few times as she flops down onto the bed so she's looking up at the ceiling, "Sestra Cosima?"

"Yeah?" Carefully drawing in one of the wings, Cosima pauses long enough to hear Helena stretch out on the bed.

"When I have baby shower, can we have Babka?"

"Sure.." Getting back to the last segment, Cosima finishes and cleans up the small mess she's made in the bathroom before waltzing back into the bedroom, "Chocolate? Cinnamon? Honey..?"

"All of the Babka." Helena holds out her hand, waiting for Cosima to take it before she pulls herself up, "And melon of orange."

"And _cantaloupe_." Cosima agrees as they head out of the bedroom and into the open living space. When she spots Delphine sitting at a dining table with her back turned away from her, she can't help but grin and walk over. Pulling her best imitation at Sarah's accent, she leans over Delphine's shoulder and pecks her cheek, "Oi, oi, Delphine."

Jumping in her spot, Delphine curses under her breath at being interrupted before drawing Cosima in for another kiss, " _Méchant petit voleur de couverture_.."

"I'm pretty sure this time it's not sleeping me's fault." Cosima grins in amusement as she kisses Delphine again before parting and taking the empty spot next to her, "although you do make a great blanket."

Delphine rolls her eyes, taking another sip of her coffee, "You are nothing but trouble, mon amour."

"Maybe just a little.. So, what have you been up to?"

"Our hosts have been filling me in on what we've missed at DYAD."

"Where are they, anyways?"

"Eloise is finishing brunch, her husband Jeremy is out in the barn."

Cosima nods and looks Delphine over curiously.

 _She looks exhausted.._

"Well, hopefully I can eat myself into a food coma and take a nap after."

Delphine rolls her eyes in amusement and leans over to kiss Cosima's cheek, " _You_."

"Me!" Cosima chirps slightly as she reaches across the table to steal Delphine's coffee.

* * *

Cosima yawns as she pulls off the last of her clothes and uses Helena's sudden fondness of farm animals to her advantage. She slips under the blankets and snuggles up to Delphine, "Y'know, I'm pretty sure you're plotting to make me fat."

"Oh, mon pauvre petit chiot.." Delphine mocks as she leans down and kisses the top of Cosima's dreads, "you need the food, you've had so little of it over the past few months."

"I know.." Cosima mumbles as she snuggles into Delphine, resting her cheek against Delphine's chest, "but still, I can't figure out whether Helena's pregnant or if I am."

Delphine chuckles and pulls the blankets up further around them, "I wouldn't mind."

"Mind _what_?" Cosima looks up at her curiously, face peeking out from the blankets.

"Children, someday.. _avec toi._ "

Cosima smiles against her, fixing her spot on the bed one last time before finally settling, "I want a dog."

Delphine snorts, ignoring the sudden pang of disappointment in her chest, "Seriously, just a dog?"

"Yeah." Cosima's smile grows, "A really big, brown dog-maybe not the size of a horse but, like, big enough for our kid to ride on-and it can't be a pure bred, it needs to be the muttiest mutt to ever mutt."

Delphine laughs softly, unable to help herself as she pulls Cosima on top of her, "Je t'aime, mon chiot."

Cosima smiles up at her before getting a wicked idea and fighting a grin, "-and, like, twelve long haired, white persian cats that shed a ridiculous amount of fur."

Delphine's mouth opens in semi-fake horror, "No..."

"And a mustard green house, with pink shutters.." Cosima breaks, snorting as she shakes her head, "nahh', I just want a dog that sheds less than you do."

Delphine rolls her eyes and pinches Cosima's arm, " _Brat!_ "

"-Ow!" Giggling, Cosima looks up at her with a small pout, "No fair.."

Delphine smirks and leans forward to kiss her, lightly tugging on Cosima's bottom lip, "keep it up and I might show you _no_ _fair_.."

* * *

Helena looks around the last part of the property she has yet to scope out.

She doesn't trust them. Not that she trusts many people outside of her sestras, but these people were... _too_ accommodating.

So far she's yet to see a single inch of this place that suggests they'd work for or _against_ DYAD.

Not even a computer.

Circling a shack, Helena finds the locked entrance and jiggles the old lock for a moment before picking it the way her Sestra taught her to and forcing her way in. Going inside, she relaxes (and worries further) at the sight of _only_ a lawnmower and a few gardening tools. Peering through one of the old dirty windows, she spots the car they've rented and the barn.

This shed is placed too conveniently.

"There you are!" Helena jumps and turns around at the sight of the old woman leaning against the door, smoothing her graying hairs away from her forehead with a gloved hand, "I need to bring these eggs in for dinner, would you like to help me?"

"Yes." Stepping over a hose, Helena walks out of the shed and follows Eloise into the house, spotting the older woman's husband by the barn.

Walking inside, Helena unzips her parka and doesn't bother to ignore the relaxed, tired laughter from inside the guest bedroom where Cosima and Delphine are holed up in.

How can they be so relaxed? Sestra-kisser could very well be trusting wolves to shepherd the sheep.


End file.
